Hell Gate
by nivlac
Summary: The Gate opens, but brings with it horrible demons that now blight the land. With this demonic horde however, also comes their bane, a man... clad in green plate.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing this one because no one else has yet. You're welcome. By the way, I won't pretend to know everything about Gate, the reason being that; while I did watch every episode, I believe the version I watched cut out certain scenes for some reason, so if something seems off, just let me know.**

Tirus felt sweat cake his forehead. It was a hot day today. His helmet didn't do him any favors, it was almost like an ocean of sweat was pooling in his brown hair. He was at least thankful that the Empires regulation helmets were all open face, so it wasn't absolutely blistering. Alnus hill has never really been this hot before. His five foot long black tower shield shone in the light. His black breastplate was also stifling, and he had to repress the urge to strip down to his undergarments. If he wasn't surrounded by thousands of his comrades he may as well have.

Alnus hill itself was home to what was known as the Gate. A magical passageway that lead to other worlds. Rumor reached the emperor that it was to open itself soon, and as soon as it did, they were all going to charge in, and kill or enslave every living being they could find. If the other civilization on the other side didn't expect it to be coming, then they might be able to get this war done with soon. He had a girl to marry, he couldn't waste time conquering nations, and there were more important things in life.

He sat down, and looked out over Alnus hill, seeing grassy fields stretch out for seemingly miles before they were stopped by a thick forest. The trees in that forest had broad green leaves that were perfect for shade; the soldiers of the empire received no such thing here. Sure, they had tents, but Tirus couldn't leave his post until he was given the order to. The Gate could open at literally any moment now. Meaning that he most likely wasn't going to be leaving his post until nightfall.

He heard the clinking of training soldiers in full combat gear behind him, and a few officers shouting out formations and other such orders. He waited there for hours, or at least what felt like hours, before he heard a bellowing shout from the other side of camp.

"The Gate has opened! Shield formation now! Advance when formed!" One of his superiors yelled.

The man had gray eyes with the same color of short hair, and deep crows feet. A long beard hung down almost to his chest, and a large mace was tied to his belt. A flag bearing the empires mark was in his hand, the asterisk like symbol flowing through the wind.

It was time to fight, and then marry the girl he loved afterwards. Maybe he could bring back a souvenir from the other world? Maybe not, he wouldn't waste time trying for trinkets, all he wanted was to be by her side. He grabbed his tower shield, and found his squad mates. Their officer lined them up in a block formation, with Tirus being near the back. The men in front locked their shields together, and marched forwards.

A massive line of similarly formed squadrons were laid out like a line in front of the gate. They all waited for a moment, and then the squad in front of Tirus' began to proceed, with them following in tow. The cavalry unit and dragon riders were all behind them, ready to spread out and assist the main force if necessary.

Tirus would never ride one of those things. Everyone in his unit constantly corrected him about the dragons that the other soldiers rode, saying they were wyverns or something. For all Tirus cared, a large lizard with wings is a dragon. He didn't care how many legs it had.

He continued to muse about the subtle differences between large winged lizards, when he noticed that they had just passed through the entrance to the gate. The front of the gate itself was shaped like the entrance to a mausoleum, with a square body and triangular roof. Several turquoise gems glowed in between the marble pillars beside the entrance, along with a single well cut one directly above the entrance.

Tirus felt no different after stepping through the gateway, but he noticed that he and the other units of his squad were bathed in the same turquoise glow that the gems were producing. Another thing that threw him off and made him consider turning tail was the fact that the entire hallway leading up to the other end of the corridor was just pitch black. The walls, ceiling, and floor were completely black, as if they were made of solid obsidian.

They continued to march along, until Tirus could spy what looked like the other end coming into view. That also made him uncomfortable, for all he could see from the other entrance was the color red. Blood red.

"Delilah if I die, know it was for doing something stupid." Tirus muttered silently to himself.

Suddenly, the unit in front of them stopped, when they were a few feet from the hallway. He had heard a theory once about the Gate that it could lead to any world. If that were true, wouldn't that mean that it could go to a world where humans were the size of mountains? Maybe that's why they stopped. There wasn't enough room for them to continue through the entrance.

Suddenly Tirus' eyes widened as he heard a shout.

"Withdraw immediately! Form a shield wall around the gate and no matter what don't break it!" Their officer shouted.

Tirus' years of military training kicked in, and he and his whole squad immediately turned heel, and began sprinting back towards the exit. Not so fast as to trip the other members of the unit, but fast enough to get the hell out of there quickly.

It was accomplished well enough, however, he wasn't deaf. The hallway that used to echo with every step was now filled with blood curdling screams from behind him. He heard flesh get ripped apart with the sound of grinding metal. Explosions could also be heard from behind him, and he could only wonder to himself.

What had the empire gotten themselves into?

If whatever it was proved to be too much for the army to handle, then his honor be damned, he was getting out of there. The empire could charge him with desertion and all of the dishonors they felt like, nothing was keeping him from returning to Delilah. They all made it well enough, and began forming the wall around the entrance. Tirus made sure that he was right next to the gate with his shield. Whatever was charging through there that made them retreat wouldn't see him first; they would see the men up front.

If it was some sort of battle god of death, then they would need Rory the Reaper on their side for something like that. Sadly, her holiness doesn't usually participate in these kinds of things anyway. Many other men scrambled out, and with every single one, he noticed that they were beginning to hold much more fear in their eyes.

Spittle flew from a few of their mouths as they scrambled past the still forming shield-wall. Whatever coming was bad.

As if on cue several of this short tan skinned… things stormed out of the gate on all fours. They had razor sharp pointed teeth, still red with fresh blood. Their hands bore pointed claws, and their eyes glowed a bright orange color. They weren't all that tall, only about four feet tall max. The tan parts of their skin looked to be harder than the other portions of its flesh; the softer bits were a dark blue color.

Several of the little imp like things hopped up on top of the gate, climbing up the pillars with their claws. It made several scratches in the pillar, but once they reached the top, Tirus clenched his teeth. They seemed to be gathering a ball of pure energy in-between their hands, bright orange as their cursed eyes.

One of these beasts flung one of these energy balls at a man beside Tirus. The result was horrifying. The impact splattered against his shield, but it melted the soldiers flesh as it easily melted through the steel. A loud scream of pain was the last thing that the soldier next to Tirus would ever say.

Tirus immediately dropped his shield and ran as fast as he possibly could in the opposite direction of the gate. If these things could send out balls of death that could melt through a steel shield, then he would have nothing to do with it.

Why did he have to join the military?

…

"Advance! Spears raised! Close off the tunnel!" Oros's commander shouted.

Oros clenched his teeth in fear. The small beasts that poured through the open gate numbered over a hundred, yet they were still able to send the Empire's force into disarray. One of the little beasts leapt atop his shield, and swiped at his face. Oros ducked his head under the strike, and speared the monster through its wide open mouth.

The effects were as wanted; the weapon punctured the beast through the back of its skull. They could at least be killed then. He shoved it off and continued to advance with his fellow warriors, who continued to thrust their spears into their enemy. As long as the imp like creatures weren't allowed to fire off their magic, they were actually simple to handle. Sure, their physical strength was no joke despite their small size, underestimating these tiny monsters could prove to be fatal.

Archers lined up their bows behind the shield wall, and loosed their arrows upon the little monsters. The arrows impacted against their bodies, and that was when Oros noticed their weakness. The tan portions of their flesh were strong enough to deflect the arrows, however, whenever an arrow impacted into ones dark blue flesh, the weapon penetrated deep.

"Aim for the blue parts men!" Their commander shouted.

Looks like their leader had the same idea. The spears continued to thrust into the imps, penetrating their flesh and felling them, however, with every single one that fell, two more seemed to take its place. The gate had opened up to somewhere it shouldn't have; but if they were able to push this enemy back, they could see what was on the other side, and claim whatever riches were theirs for the Empire.

He wondered if they had pearls, his daughter always wanted a necklace of them. His thoughts immediately returned to the battle at hand once another kind of monster charged through the gate. It was large, easily a whole head higher than the tallest man. Its flesh was either the color of tanned skin or charred black meat. Its whole body rippled with muscle with every motion, and its eyeless head was white and bald.

It swung its mighty claw into his commander's chest, ripping the officer in half like his armor was nothing. Several men froze in fear, and others took action, stabbing at the thing furiously with their spears. It hardly pierced its flesh, blackish red blood leaked out of the few leg wounds it received. Arrows stuck an inch into its body, yet still it fought with all the strength of a dragon.

It crouched down, receiving a spear to the neck in the process. The beast ignored the pain, and leapt over the shield wall unto the defenseless archers behind them.

"Close quarters won't end well for us!" Oros shouted. "Archers stay out of its reach!"

Screams of horror emanated from behind Oros, but he didn't dare look back, if they break the wall, then the imps will get through. Well, even more of them anyhow, there were a few that scaled the walls and pillars of the Gate, and used that to leap over the formation as well.

He noticed that something large was charging out of the tunnel, even larger than the monster that came out before it. Oros was able to make out a single color.

Blood red.

Suddenly, Oros felt himself on the ground. His vision was blurry, and the side of his head felt wet. He sat up slowly, shaking the dizziness off, and felt at the wetness. He put his hand in front of his face, and saw his blood staining his hand. Something knocked him down, hard.

He looked up, and his eyes widened by a large margin. The shield wall had been broken; men were either scattering in fear or trying to recollect themselves against their new opponent. However, Oros knew it would take more than a mere man to take this thing down. It towered over some of the ogres in the army behind them, and its appearance was enough to make Oros almost forget his honor and flee for the hills along with that coward Tirus.

Nothing would make Oros run.

Its skin was pure red, and its legs were covered with shaggy brown fur. In place of feet, it had a pair of black cloven hooves. Its arms were massive, and the monsters clawed fingers were already caked with some blood. Its yellow glowing eyes found him, and Oros froze. It reared its long black horns at him, and roared a terrifying roar.

"Get the ogres up here immediately! Dragon riders as well! Quell the enemy force with brute strength!" Another officer yelled, resulting in that order being repeated all the way to the back of the line.

It was as if… they had opened a portal to hell itself. Who knew what other assortment of beasts lay on the other side? Oros struggled to stand himself back up, but found that he lacked the strength to do so… the massive red monster ignored the arrows peppering it, and marched over to Oros, it raising a massive hoof over the middling aged soldier's chest.

" _You're coming home, right daddy?"_

Tears streamed down Oros's face as the hoof smashed down on his breastplate, crushing every single rib and internal organ he had.

…

Several more monsters charged through the Gate, all a random assortment of sizes and terrifying shapes. After the initial shield formation was crushed, even more monsters were free to come through. There were large fat ones with jagged yellow teeth and plate armor that covered all except their mouths and disgusting guts. Portable cannons were attached to their arms, and they fired them with impunity into the Empires troops, tearing them asunder with explosive results.

Regular man sized monsters poured through as well, but they looked nothing like a human. They were colored gray like stone from a quarry, and red lines of energy shone through their hard flesh. They had no eyes, and their skull resembled that of a helmet. Their arm seemed to be a cannon like the fat ones had, except this one was actually a part of its stone flesh. The energy these monsters fired from a distance were all similar, yellow energy that exploded upon contact.

Then these… large balls of red flesh and some tentacles floated out of the gate, ascending high into the air and firing energy at the wyvern riders. They had a single large green eye in the center of their head, and small tentacles hung almost useless at their side. They had sharp fangs; like the rest of these beasts, in a huge cavernous mouth which glowed shades of blue and orange.

More and more of all these demons poured out from the entrance. Tall skeletal monsters leapt out of the lines of demons. These ones had their chest encased in steel, but there was some contraption on the back of them that allowed them to propel themselves forwards. Two blocks supported on thin black rods dangled besides its head, which the monster used to blast apart even more of the Empires troops.

A large green ogre charged one of the red horned demons, and the two clashed. The demon dodged backwards away from the ogres club, and thrusted his claws forward, impaling the ogres chest. The ogre dropped its club and the red demon retracted its hand, revealing a still beating heart in it's now bloodied hand. Its moment of victory was interrupted however, when a wyvern flew down and clamped its jaws firmly around the red monsters throat. The rider sunk his sword deep into the red demons eye, and withdrew his blade. The demon did not relent however, and wrapped a massive hand around the wyvern's neck.

The demon squeezed, and wrenched the wyvern off of it, still holding the flailing beast in its hand. The demon brought the dragon kin's neck closer to its fanged mouth, and sunk its teeth deep into the wyvern's scales.

Eventually, the beast stopped moving, and; being furious at his companion's death, the rider struck at the demon once more with his sword. The metal snapped against the black horn, the blade flying into the mass of battling bodies below. The demon bit down hard on the riders arm, eliciting a scream of pain from the soldier.

He clenched his teeth, and flew forwards, plunging his left hand right into the demons only remaining eye. He got a hold of the slimy thing, and squeezed, ripping it right out of its socket. The demon screamed in pain as well, and flung the wyvern and its rider aside. It flailed about without reason, striking down Empire soldiers and its fellow Demons alike. Another ogre charged up to it, and slammed it in the chest with its massive mallet, sending it flying in a bloody and broken heap by the Gate. This was quickly becoming a slaughter, sure, the human soldiers could handle the small fry, but when the bigger monsters were coming through that gateway, they might as well have been ants trying to beat a dinosaur.

After an hour of battling however, the soldiers were beginning to notice something darting through the ranks of the demons with incredible speed. Thundering shots could be heard from across the battlefield for miles just from his weapon. The Empire soldiers see him as flashes of dark green, ripping and tearing the demons asunder as if it were child's play.

They didn't know who this was.

However, the demons scourge did.

He was the Doom Slayer, and he was going to rip and tear.

Until it is done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes everyone, RIP and TEAR.**

 **That's pretty much this whole chapter. I suggest listening to any hardcore heavy metal. I did while writing this chapter. Of course, Rip and Tear was one of them.**

 **I'll be doing review responses next chapter.**

Skulls crushed, spines torn out, bodies mutilated. Demonic and human alike. Rip and Tear the demons.

Rip and Tear.

The Doom Slayer leapt high, and shoved his shotgun into the eye socket of a Baron of Hell. The weapon sunk deep into its glowing eye, covering it with demonic blood, and pulled the trigger. The spray of the bullets destroyed the big red demons brain in an instant, and the Slayer jumped back down to earth, landing on the shoulders of an imp, knocking the punitive creature to the ground. When the Baron of Hell's body collapsed on to the earth, so too was the imps skull crushed by his right fist, bloodying the Slayers gauntlets.

He wasted no time, and jumped upwards. A beam of energy whizzed past him, an attack from one of the many pathetic demons that dare attack him. He turned midair, and spotted the perpetrator. A Hell Razor had shot an energy beam at him, and missed.

Like the fool it was.

The Doom Slayer staggered it with a blast of his shotgun, the individual pellets tearing its stone colored flesh asunder, and quickly dashed forwards. He grabbed it by the wrist, and pulled, slamming the creature into the ground. The Slayer then punched its

 **Fucking**

Head off, spraying it's gore all over the unfortunate human soldiers nearby, who were struggling to form some sort of shield wall. He cared not for them, as long as they didn't get in his way. He quickly switched to his chain gun, and jumped in front of the shield wall. He enabled its turret function, three triple barreled mini chain guns spreading out from left to right.

The demons in front of him continued to tear apart the human warriors they fought, but the Slayer knew that those men were going to be dead in a moment anyway. Knowing that, he would still try and avoid hitting them.

He would try.

He pulled the trigger, the bullets flying through the air and tearing apart the flesh of any being caught within the weapons kill zone. Demons were reduced to little more than a puddle, especially the fat Mancubus's… Mancubusi?

Who cares?

A huge number of the horde was mowed down and wounded demons screamed, attempting to crawl back through the mysterious portal that lead here.

No escape.

He quickly pulled out his rocket launcher, the long green hunk of metal humming, just waiting to be used. The Doom Slayer complied, and pulled the trigger, three rockets flying out of the barrel and exploding near several groups of the pathetic demons, turning them to mush. Still more of the scum poured through the portal, so still the Slayer would kill. Until none were left.

Until it is done.

Something had the _nerve_ to lay a hand on his shoulder. The Slayer turned, and shoved the offending limb away, seeing one of the human warriors looking shocked. The human tried _again_ to touch him, so the Doom Slayer shoved him to the ground with one hand, and turned his attention back to the fight.

He ran forward, pulling his plasma rifle to bear, and opened up on several imps that were charging one of the human positions. The little monsters melted into little more than bloody piles of goop, and the Slayer continued forwards. He noticed a discarded sword on the ground; he swiped it up from the ground as he ran by, and reared up a swing.

An unexpecting imp had its head lopped from its shoulders with one fell swoop, spraying blood all over the Slayer and staining the white metal of the blade. It was no longer than his arm, but it was solid and well balanced. The double edge glowed in the sunlight, and the grip was built for comfortable use. The hilt was a solid ball of iron, and upon noticing that, he used it to bludgeon a Hell Razor to death.

He continued to slash through their pitiful forces, the forces of hell quivering in fear. A hell knight swung its fist at him, but The Doom Slayer was too quick, and easily ducked under the blow. He swung as soon as he stood up, slicing the demons weak arm off before quickly slashing through half of its face vertically. Brain matter was clearly visible after the strike, and the monster fell to the ground, undoubtedly dead.

An imp leapt at the Slayers face, and he leaned all his weight into a swing to meet the foolish demon. His sword cleaved through the imp horizontally above its waste. The imp's entrails decorated the ground, and The Doom Slayer did not cease his advance.

He carved a bloody swath through the demons weak forces, rending flesh and removing limbs with every swing.

…

…

…

Heroism.

That was all that Yunn could see from the man in green. His attacks were savage and brutal, every blast from his staves of steel, every slice with his former superiors sword, all served to kill one of these beasts. The odd thing that the young man had noticed was that this man came through the opposite side of the Gate, along with all of these monsters. Yet his hatred of them was clear to see, with every attack or movement, he could tell that there was inconceivable rage in his heart.

With his mighty anger, he slew more of the monsters than the entire imperial army combined. Yet for every monster that he and the army slew, a new swath of beasts would pour through the Gate. Yunn could only imagine if these horrors were allowed to spread across the land. They needed to hold the line, no matter what the cost. His sister's life depended on it. He ran forward, to join the man in green in glorious battle.

He stabbed his sword into one of the smaller demons throats, and withdrew, the monster falling to the ground easily. He charged again, dispatching many of the small demons with ease.

" _You're a fool Yunn; mother needs you here, not off fighting somewhere. What would we do if you died? You're the man of the house ever since father died, in that very same imperial army. So listen you idiot, come back alive."_

He fought furiously, following the man in greens example, simply moving around as fast as possible, never staying in one place for even a second. He continued that way, and slew several more of the smaller monsters. He never knew that he could be this mighty!

Then he was on his face. His vision was blurred, and his back felt wet. He struggled to push himself up, but felt a massive foot holding him down. He looked up, and saw one of the large monsters pinning him with his foot. Yunn clenched his teeth, and attempted to scramble away from the large beast. It may not have been one of the red ones with horns, but it was still large enough to rip him in half if it so desired.

The thing then grabbed Yunn by the torso, and lifted him up to its eyeless face. Everything about it was visible, its teeth, its white skull, the horrid rancid breath. It roared, flinging spittle all over his face. Yunn saw his sword on the ground beneath him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach it. He raised up his fist, and struck the monster hard in the jaw.

He looked back at the hand he struck with, and saw that a few of his fingers were bent in a way they shouldn't have been. The thing raised its other fist, and was about to strike him, when that arm was cleaved off. The demon dropped Yunn to the ground, who landed with a painful thud. He quickly looked up, and saw that the green man had sliced the monster's arm clean off.

The man in green pivoted after the strike, and slashed through the monsters chest, spraying blood all over his green armor. The beast fell to its knees, and the green knight _punched_ the monsters skull in half, sending brain matter flying everywhere. Yunn sat there, dumbfounded, and began cackling like a mad man.

…

…

…

The Doom Slayer quickly turned his attention from his now skull-less victim, and bisected another imp, then two, eventually five. His mighty gaze noticed that several of the weak demons were fleeing in terror from him in random directions, into the surrounding forests. He clenched his teeth in rage.

He grabbed a hell razors wrist, lifted it up, and slammed the pommel of the sword into its elbow, snapping the demons arm at a ninety degree angle. The Doom Slayer then threw the beast to the ground, and stomped on its skull, crushing it into paste. More demons fled, but he destroyed whatever ones that he could get his hands on.

With every single one that escaped, another monster entered through the gate. The mighty Doom Slayer pulled out his legendary weapon.

The Big Fucking Gun. Or the BFG for short.

He shoved past warring demons and humans alike, and aimed the silver green glowing gun at the entrance of the Gate, and pulled the massive trigger. There were hundreds of demons surrounding the entrance, and the Slayer grinned madly, showing all of his teeth.

A huge blast of green energy exited the large barrel of the Big Fucking Gun, and it cut a swath through the demonic horde. Green beams of energy shot out from the green ball of plasma, striking every demon near it. Once the main ball of energy connected with one of the Barons of Hell, a massive explosion spread out from the entrance of the Gate.

Any demonic presence at the entrance of the mysterious tunnel was reduced to little more than piles of gore. The Doom Slayer thought for a moment that he saw one of the humans a few feet to his left vomit.

Weakling.

For only a moment, the horde stopped pouring through, but only for now. Any moment now, the rest of the army of Hell would pour through, and they were likely to destroy this world. Many of them have already escaped into this place, most likely intent on spreading their evil throughout the land.

He would not have it.

 **He wouldn't.**

" _Oga mo intastra ogre no lagresh entrée!"_ He heard a man yell from behind him.

He was so lost in his rage; he didn't notice the other creatures about fighting the evil scum of hell. Short pig men, large green men with tusks (Orcs?) and massive creatures that stood as tall as the Barons of Hell. They did not seem demonic, so he cared not for their existence. Two of the massive beasts that he observed earlier arrived, holding two massive pieces of thick stone. There were symbols carved into the rock that he didn't understand. He could allow his helmet to read the language, but that wasn't going to help him slay his evil foes.

The two huge beasts slammed both of the massive slabs of stone right next to each other at the entrance of the gate. The runes he observed earlier began to glow an ominous red color, and the Doom Slayer turned away, seeing several demons either fleeing, fighting, or dying.

He preferred all of them to be dying.

By his estimation, a few thousand have made it through before the entrance was sealed off. That was what he was assuming anyhow. By time this Gate appeared, he was in one of the deepest bowels of hell, slaughtering the horde that this military had so kindly assisted him with.

Weak as they were.

He saw all manner of demon flee for the forests, several hundred of every kind. Cacodemons floating away, imps flinging through several dozen trees, even Barons of Hell had a huge following of every kind of demon following in its disgusting footsteps. In every direction.

What infuriated him is that he wasn't sure where to start. There were still a few hundred demons slaughtering this strange medieval army. If he didn't stay and kill them all here, then many humans would die at their hands. On the other hand, innocents could lose their lives because of his inaction to chase them down and send them back to the hole from once they came.

So he simply stopped thinking, and followed his instincts. He grabbed the nearest imp from the top of its skull, and ripped the thing in half. He pulled out his shotgun, and darted through, blasting creature's faces and limbs off in equal measure. Even the human troops were starting to back away from him out of fear. Even though he had only been killing demons for what felt like the last few centuries, he noticed that some of the soldiers had the _gall_ to raise a lance at him if he drew to close.

If these men would attack the all mighty Doom Slayer, then he would kill them too.

Rip and Tear.

He ran up behind a hell knight and shoved his shotgun right against the back of its knee, and pulled the trigger. Bone and gore flew out from the new wound, and the monster fell to the ground on its crippled leg. The Doom Slayer ran up its back, grabbed the demons neck, and wrenched it to the left as hard as he could, snapping the bone like he would a twig.

He noticed a cacodemon floating a little too close to the ground, within the Doom Slayers range.

He leapt off the back of the dead demon, and landed on the face of the monster. He plunged his fist deep into its singular green eye, and ripped it out. He then shoved the eye into the monsters cavernous mouth and leapt back to the ground. The cacodemon exploded behind him, raining the ground with gore.

He landed on another imp's shoulders, and grabbed its skull. He plunged both of his thumbs into its eyes, and slammed the skull against the ground, shattering it like a watermelon. He quickly shot up from his prone position.

The Doom Slayer dodged a punch from a Hell knight, and pulled out his super shotgun, the double barrel's black metal glowing in the sunlight. He blew the fuckers arm off, causing the demon to recoil from the pain. He put away his shotgun, and grabbed it's skull with both of his hands, slamming it into his right knee and spreading gore all over other soldiers and demons.

He pivoted, turning backwards with a spinning fist, and punched an imp's damned head off. Another leapt at him, but the Doom Slayer grabbed its outstretched arms. He placed his right foot on its torso, and yanked, ripping the pathetic creature's arms off. He then used those arms to smack the monster across the face with it, knocking it to the ground. Another imp jumped at him, clearly not learning from its kinsman's mistake.

He swung both of the removed arms at the little beast, catching it in the ribs. The bones cracked under the force of the impact, and the monster went flying into the crowd of battling bodies. The Doom Slayer tossed the arms haphazardly away, and pulled out his gauss rifle. The long white gun glowing with blue energy.

He aimed it at the face of a Hell Knight, and blasted its hideous face off. He then used the heavier part of the gauss rifle to smash another imp into the ground, bloodying the metal. His vision turned red, and he lost himself completely to the combat, tearing apart any demonic body he could get his hands on.

He punched apart imps, hell razors, Barons, Knights, and any other weak pathetic monster that _dared_ to exist. Their deaths were the only thing that would quench his never-ending thirst for demonic death. He would never rest until every single demons life in existence was extinguished. His fist went through the torso of an imp, and he retracted his gauntlet, the monster falling to the ground in a heap.

He ripped off a horn from a Baron of hell, and smashed its skull in with the very same black horn. He quickly pivoted, and smacked an imps head off with the horn, sending it flying away like a baseball. He leapt once more over a few human soldiers, and shoved the horn into the face of yet another hell knight, the monster falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

An imp jumped at him, and the Doom Slayer caught it by the throat, holding it aloft in the air. He crushed its throat and caved in its ugly face with a mighty strike of his fist, sending the beast flying away from him. The Doom Slayer brought out his chainsaw, and cleaved another path through the demonic horde, severing limbs and spraying blood everywhere.

The blood and gore was so thick, that every step sunk an inch deep in bloodied grass and dirt; causing a small pool of blood to form over his boot with every step. At this point, his armor was almost completely red, without a hint of its green shade. The Doom Slayer put away his chainsaw, and re equipped his commandeered sword.

He cleaved apart every other demon he could find, sparing no glory for his fellow man. Time became meaningless to him; as it always did when he entered these uncontrollable fits of rage. Eventually, he found himself merely punching a Baron's face in over and over again. He blinked, and brought himself back to his senses. The Doom Slayer took a deep breath, and stood up, shaking his hands clean of the blood.

 **There was more.**

He knew the initial battle here was over, however; other demonic scum had escaped his rancor. That was something he could not bear. He cared not for this mysterious new world, only for the demons that have escaped into it.

Once he was done here, he would gladly return to hell to bring glorious retribution to the dregs of existence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest** **chapter 2 . Aug 23**

 **Well I can't wait to see doomguy meet Rory and see how she reacts**

 **Nivlac: Probably how we expect.**

 **Hindresh** **chapter 2 . Aug 23**

 **Fuck yeah.**

 **Nivlac: Yeah fuck.**

 **Uh** **chapter 2 . Aug 23**

 **Was this chapter dark? No.  
Was this chapter violent? No.  
Was this chapter edgy? No.  
Was this chapter fucking NUTS?**

 **Fuck yes. Don't stop.**

 **Nivlac: Okey**

 **helkil** **chapter 2 . Aug 22**

 **holy shit FUCK YEAH**

 **Nivlac: Shitty hol YEAH FUCK**

 **Guest** **chapter 2 . Aug 22**

 **Fucking kickass I NEED MOAR.**

 **Nivlac: Yeet.**

 **Cowmangler9000** **chapter 2 . Aug 22**

 **d()b  
Great stuff**

 **Nivlac: I love writing this shit.**

 **Guest** **chapter 2 . Aug 22**

 **Amazing**

 **Nivlac: *Thumbs up***

 **Doomfan666** **chapter 2 . Aug 21**

 **Yes, your back.**

 **Nivlac: I've never left, I'm just incredibly lazy.**

 **headreviewer mk2** **chapter 2 . Aug 21**

 **yes continue**

 **Nivlac: K**

 **Downhillrabbit6** **chapter 1 . Aug 21**

 **At first I was like: "Rip and Tear?" and then I was like Ayyyyy and bifurcated my dog with my bare hands and spread it's entrails across my room. Thank you for the fic, btw. I expect much violence.**

 **Nivlac: My stories? Have violence? Good sir, none of my stories have violence at all, they are totally for children to read and… stuff. Also did the same to my dog, lol.**

 **Nacho141** **chapter 2 . Aug 21**

 **Please continue. I wanna see more Rip and Tear.**

 **Nivlac: KK**

 **Drgyen** **chapter 2 . Aug 21**

 **Don't stop here. Make demons create Hellholes from slaughtered victims and have their fun.**

 **Also glad you make the DG not too receptive by the natives when he first appear. No instant friends because Imperials are too scared shitless of DG.**

 **Nivlac: I mean the guy isn't there to make friends, plus wish granted.**

 **Ronmr** **chapter 2 . Aug 21**

 **This is pure fuckawesome badasses in written words, you sir are making a masterpiece. I exitingly wait for next chapter.**

 **Nivlac: Here ya go.**

 **grey** **chapter 2 . Aug 21**

 **suggestion: hell to pay by miracle of sound, five finger death punch version may not be best for this fight though**

 **Nivlac: I've been listening to Sabaton and metal remixes for Dooms soundtrack.**

 **samuraimaster1776** **chapter 2 . Aug 21**

 **Niceu Niceu chapter**

 **Nivlac: Shaaa**

 **Neema Amiry** **chapter 2 . Aug 21**

 **fucking jizzed in my pants**

 **Nivlac: That's what tissues are for.**

 **Now read my fic of gratuitous violence. And shit.**

The Doom Slayer cracked his knuckles, and gave the corpse of the Baron of Hell beneath him another smack for good measure. The Roman like soldiers all stared at him, dumbfounded. None of them attempted to approach him (much to the Slayer's satisfaction) and the walking personification of demonic genocide simply began sprinting in a random direction, towards a forest.

He **wasn't** letting any damned demon get away. It was his conquest. He need not eat, drink, or even sleep. The Doom Slayer did not age, or fall prey to illness and other such afflictions. Hell had become as much a part of him as he had become part of its history. Hell was eternal, unyielding, as were its denizens, until they were torn apart by his hands.

So to would the Doom Slayer be, until he suffered the same fate; but no demon could possibly hope to fell him. Not the Titan, not the Spider Mastermind, and most certainly not the Cyber demon. Compared to those three, these demons were merely poultry to him. His boots pounded against the green grass, trampling it into the dirt as he ran at top speed.

A soldier ran out in front of him, and held his hands out to his side.

The Doom Slayer bowled him over as if he wasn't even there, knocking him to the ground effortlessly. He leapt once he reached the edge of the hill, using the boosters in his boots to make him ascend even higher. There at the bottom of the hill were campsites with several soldiers scrambling to get away from demons that had stayed behind. Tents were burning, and soon the demons would be. He spotted the perpetrator for the chaos, a lone imp that bobbed and weaved through several strikes from these soldiers with ease.

He could see other lesser beings darting through the campsites, continuing on into the forest ahead. Only that one imp actually stayed to fight and cause chaos. A large mistake on the pathetic creature's part. The Doom Slayer fell and landed right in front of the camp, wasting no time, he ran straight for the punitive imp.

The thing just dodged a sword when it turned its ugly head, catching the Doom Slayer in its sights. It screamed, and turned to flee, but by time it had accomplished that, the Slayer was already upon it. He tackled it to the ground, and grabbed its forehead. He raised the skull up, and smashed it against the ground, cracking its skull open.

The Slayer wasted no time, instantly getting back up, and charging towards the forest where he saw the other demons leaving through. Several humans with long tower shields formed a shield wall in front of him, about twenty feet or so. The Doom Slayer scoffed at their pathetic attempts to stop his momentum. Once he was within five feet of the shields, he leapt over the wall, using his boosters to gain even more altitude.

He landed on the other side with no trouble, and spotted three imps scampering off in the forest ahead. The Slayer bolted over to them as fast as possible, and the little monsters looked back at him, letting out a demonic screech of fear. They all turned, and began leaping through the branches of the tree's, deeper into the forest ahead.

The Doom Slayer brought out his scoped assault rifle, and aimed down the sights. The uranium covered rounds left the chamber of his tan colored rifle, several of them finding purchase in the monsters torsos. Two of the weak creatures fell dead to the earth; one of them was struck in the arm and kneecap, knocking it out of the air in-between tree hopping.

It landed on the ground, and upon that, used its remaining functioning arm and leg to attempt to crawl away. The Doom Slayer passed into the forest in no time at all. The wounded imp looked back just in time to see the Slayer rear back his right leg, swinging it forward into the imps face.

The head more or less exploded, covering the dirt in gore. The Doom Slayer didn't even look twice, and continued through the forest, hoping to find some trace of where some of the demons had fled. He had to kill them as fast as possible; otherwise they would begin constructing gore nests to summon more of their wretched kind.

He didn't think about where to go, he simply ran as fast as he could further into the forest, hoping to catch some demonic presence along the way. Earlier, atop the hill, he saw several dozen scamper off in every direction. Which meant that he had to travel in every direction until every direction was clean of demonic filth. He continued on like that for hours, only finding the occasional imp or unfortunate hell razor that he would eviscerate with prejudice.

Soon, those hours turned into days of him charging madly around this mysterious land, searching for the demons that had escaped into this world. He passed through plains, mountains, and even small villages, destroying any filth he could find among them. The people he encountered looked at him with wide eyes as he saved their tiny villages, children eyed him with what he could assume was only hero worship.

Then soon the days turned to weeks, his hunt never ceasing.

Surely gore nests have been constructed by now, and he would be glad to tear them all down.

Eventually, after slaying many stragglers he had come upon, he found what appeared to be a small village deep within one of the forests surrounding the hill in which he came from. In the hour before arriving however, he noticed that there were plumes of smoke rising from the edge of the horizon.

The Doom Slayer knew that demons had to have been about. He charged towards the direction of the smoke, and came upon the bloody remains of the small hovel. Broken and bloody bodies lay strewn about; rotting under the sunlight between the houses (which he noticed were both a part of the trees as well as separate from them) and an all too familiar orange glow coming from around the corner of one of the straw topped huts.

He quickly rounded the corner, and saw what he feared would happen.

A gore nest stood high, the orb of floating energy hummed with power, and the bodies it was built with smelt of rot. The crescent egg shaped mass of corpses was a bit more… pointed than he was used to. That's when the Doom Slayer noticed that the faces in the mass of bodies had long ears with a point.

Elves? That was odd.

He banished the thought.

Be they man, elf, or hell even a dwarf, if they were the victims of hells onslaught, he would put them to rest. He darted up to it, and plunged his fist into the large pulsating yellow heart in the center of the construct, ripping it out in an explosion of blood and gore. A demonic scream resounded from it as it was destroying itself, and the sound of demons teleporting into existence near him reached his ears.

He wheeled around, and fired his shotgun blindly, the slugs impacting against the body of a pointy eared corpse, shredding its entire upper body into nothing. Several more pointy eared corpses rose from the ground where they previously lay motionless, and stumbled towards him. Several imps scrambled up the trees around him, and hung off the trees with one arm. In their other free hand, they began to charge up balls of energy.

A mancubus rounded another corner, its disgusting gut jutting out from its single piece of metal armor covering its chest. Two hell knights materialized a few feet away from him, and roared at him in a feeble attempt to terrify him. Sadly for them…

The Doom Slayer was fearless.

…

…

…

Molt Sol Augustus pinched the bridge of his nose. His black crown felt heavy on his brow, and his pure white cape made his neck itch considerably more than it should have. He leaned back in his pure white marble throne.

"Emperor… The losses are catastrophic." A man in purple robes told him, kneeling in front of his throne.

The white fluted pillars supported the stone ceiling above, and the large brown oaken doors on the other end of the throne room creaked with every lord, lady, and angry sheep herder they allowed in. All complaining about the same thing.

The vicious monsters that now roamed the land, killing, consuming, and destroying their livelihoods. Ever since the Gate had opened, it had been a curse on his fortune. These demons could be dispatched of course; however, reports from his forces indicate that these creatures are now teleporting into the realm via these… constructs made of gore and decapitated body parts. As per his instruction, he informed them to eliminate each and every single one they came across. If these constructs were allowed to spread, these creatures may very well take over the nation.

The Empire would not fall under his watch. They had hundreds of thousands of soldiers, several of which were ogres, wyvern riders, and highly trained cavalry. The mighty men of his military would not sit idly by as demons burned his citizens homes and slaughtered them without mercy.

"Twenty thousand men alone have been eaten, torn apart or worse…" The man in purple stated. "These creatures have ferocity in them previously unseen in any other beast. They're evil my emperor, please, we need to send a request in for the sub nations to lend their forces to-"

Molt raised his hand, silencing the man in purple.

"They are facing the very same creatures; they have spread to their borders as well, and are wreaking havoc among them. As soon as these gore constructs are destroyed, we can hold the line at Alnus Hill until the Gate eventually closes once more." Molt stated. "Are there any other reports on the green man that also appeared from the other end of the Gate?"

The man in purple bowed further. Molt had heard that among these demons was a man clad in green plate, which stopped for nothing but slaughtering the strange creatures that he followed out of the Gate. The survivors of Alnus Hill state that he moved like lightning, never staying in one place for any amount of time.

Through his might he struck with weapons that breathed fire and thunder, tearing the monsters to bits. Even with just his fists, he was able to punch their

 **Fucking**

Heads off.

Impressive to be sure. He had wanted to meet this man, so he could discuss with him the proper way to terminate these vermin, however, the only thing that Molt had heard is that he was roaming the countryside; killing demons.

Several citizens, soldiers, and merchants alike have seen his visage, and described him as a knight of incredible power, slaying any of the scourges that he could get his hands on. Molt leaned back in his throne.

"He was last seen entering the woods around Alnus hill emperor, surely hunting for more of the demons. Several men had tried to stop him, but he merely ignored them, either running right over them; quite literally I might add, or leaping over them without looking back twice." The man in purple said.

The emperor rubbed his chin.

"He certainly has a one track mind. If possible bring him too me, if worse comes to worse, he's only serving to help the people with his actions, killing one of these things will save ten Imperial lives, so imagine how many he's saved already?"

…

…

…

Tuka opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt, a lot. The blonde elf sat up from her prone position, noticing she was surrounded in water about a foot deep. Her clothes were soaked. She grabbed her arms, shivering. Everything from the previous night felt… foggy, like she was staring through a deep puddle of water trying to make something out on the other end.

Why was she in the well? How was she going to get out? She stood up, and looked skywards. It was daytime, and the smell of smoke filled her nostrils… why smoke? Was the village holding a bonfire? They were in a forest! So that couldn't have been right.

Suddenly, a massive thundering sound burst through the air, causing Tuka to recoil and cover her now pained ears. Others followed soon after, and she found herself kneeling down, clutching her ears tightly in an attempt to block out the loud noises that resounded from above.

They didn't.

She shut her eyes in fear.

If anything, they only slightly slowed down, with short pauses in between that barely lasted a second. She opened her eyes again, and saw as a large piece of stone fell from atop of the well, splashing in the water in front of her. She looked up, and saw one of _them_ , crawling down the well.

She screamed in horror as she remembered the events that had transpired previously. These creatures… came from nowhere, and tore apart her whole village. She remembered… that her father shoved her down the well, and told her that he was going to join the defense.

If this thing was still alive, didn't that mean that her father and the other warriors had failed?

The small tan colored monster continued to crawl down the well, towards her, and she let out a scream.

"Get away from me!" She shouted.

As it drew closer, Tuka noticed that its glowing orange eyes were wide… almost as if it was in fear? Soon the loud thunderous sounds above ended, and she let out another scream as the imp drew closer. Suddenly, she saw something look down from the well. It was hard to tell what it was, but she could make out one color.

Green.

Whatever it was dropped down from the well, its arms spread out to grapple the tiny imp. As it drew closer to the creature, she could tell that it was humanoid, a massive man shaped golem with a single blue eye collided with the creature, the both of them falling further down the well. The golem took the creatures head, and drove it against the cobbled stone on the way down, grinding its ugly face against it. The blood trailed down the stone on the way down. By time the two of them reached the bottom, the splash was enormous. The green golem's knees absorbed the shock with ease, and it reared the creature's now faceless head back, and slammed it into the stone with a loud smashing sound. The head of the imp seemingly exploded, covering her with gore.

The golem let the creature fall to the water, dead. The green golem then turned to her, clenching its fists.

"N-no!" She shouted, raising her hands in defense.

She looked away from the golem, and prepared for the beating of a lifetime, but it didn't come. After a second or so, she looked back. The golem's fists were unclenched, and it simply stared at her, and then stared back to the top of the well.

It was a good thirty feet high, no man could possibly jump out of it. They would need a rope to get out semi comfortably; otherwise they would need to use the stone as grips. However, with how shaky she was, Tuka was certain that there was no way she could crawl out on her own.

Her father was most likely dead… Salty tears poured down her cheeks, and she wept.

…

…

…

The Doom Slayer looked down to the crying elf, and felt confused.

He didn't like being confused. He wanted to get out of there immediately and continue the chase. However, another part of him that he thought was long dead cried out to him, begging him to save her from the well. The Slayer clenched his teeth, and looked back up to the entrance of the well.

What on earth was he going to do after he got her out of this well? He couldn't just leave her here, not when other demonic scum could find her and use her body for the next gore nest. There had to be another village nearby that he could dump her in, and then he could leave on his hunt once more.

He grabbed VEGA's backup hard drive, and inserted it into the back of his helmets slot. He wasn't sure if it worked that way, but at this point he didn't care. Having VEGA help him map out an area or even attempt to translate the natives language for him would be useful…ish.

He never intended to talk to any of the locals. Hell, he didn't even know if he _could_ talk anymore.

[VEGA unit loading, restoring corrupted files, estimated wait time is two hours]

The Doom Slayer slammed his fist into the cobbled stone next to him in frustration, causing the elf girl to flinch. He didn't even know if VEGA could translate different languages, and even if he did, could he even do it with a language that's from another world? Somehow the UAC was able to translate the demonic tablets of hell, so perhaps.

The elf girl was still crying.

He shook his head with further frustration. The Doom Slayer crouched down on his knees, and tapped the girl on her shoulder, causing her to flinch once more.

"Ne ooot me kalin!" She screamed, not looking at him.

Frustrated, he tapped her shoulder again.

This time, she took her hands away from her face, and looked straight into his visor, still attempting to back away from him even though she was literally against a wall. She still looked terrified. How was he supposed to go about calming someone down after their entire lively hood had been destroyed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bluzerkerchapter 1 . 3h ago**

 **Dam I want is sooo good! :D**

 **Nivlac: 1**

 **Vault Busterchapter 3 . 8h ago**

 **I have to say. I fucking love this!**  
 **Now, Doomguy's attitude kinda confused me slightly. He seems to regard life in general as pathetic and weak. But from his actions from the game, he hates demons, hates taking orders or even just suggestions! You seem to get those personality traits right.**

 **But the entire seeing non-demonic beings as worthless seems kind of out of character. His last thing to want is to hurt innocent people, Doom Slayer is by heart, a good person. His attitude with Tuka would be more like, awkward school boy.**

 **But seeing as their first interaction is already awkward, I see that you're giving Doomguy an already "nice guy" outlook to innocents.**

 **Secondly: Fucking action scenes make me hard! I love the gory detail, the squishyness of demons going splorch! It's nearly orgasmic! It's pacing along smoothly too which is a plus.**

 **One question... Won't Rory practically be horny all the time now? It'd make for a good joke. It'd be like what Rory did to Itami at the hotsprings?**

 **Also, when Doom Slayer talks. Make him sound a bit cheesy. His thoughts may sound normal to us, but he sounds somewhat like the comic book character when he talks. It'd be a nice addition to add considering he is a complete and utter pyschopath with next to no social life, that's besides the spare decapitated Imp's head he talks to sometimes.**

 **Nivlac: I'm glad my violence makes your dick hard. Also thanks for the long review, this shits what pumps out these updates other fans, learn from this guys example. When the Doom Slayer talks? You misunderstand sir, I don't think I'm going to give him the ability to talk. I feel like it would detract from his character. So for now, he says nothing.**

 **KingArthur3chapter 3 . 12h ago**

 **Woohoo! More DooM marine badassery!**  
 **Though what's he gonna do about ammo?**

 **Nivlac: I'm sure he'll figure something out.**

 **EVERY DAY WE ROT chapter 3 . Aug 27**

 **I suppose I shouldn't be surprised Doom Slayer doesn't even know if he can talk anymore. This bastard doesn't even grunt from pain or effort. Badass.**

 **Nivlac: Gooood I know.**

 **GrandmasterOcelochapter 3 . Aug 27**

 **Would it be possible if other Badass Video Game Characters could appear in Hell Gate? Like Master Chief, Marcus Fenix, Duke Nukem, Mad Max, Kratos, Or even Ash Williams from Evil Dead.**

 **Nivlac: I like the idea, but I feel like it would alienate fans that have never seen these things.**

 **Guest chapter 3 . Aug 27**

 **Will the JSDF appear in the story as well?**

 **Nivlac: Ahahahaha… I would tell you but it would spoil the story… the answer is no. Unless the JSDF somehow got access to Hell, then Falmart or whatever the fuck its called, then no.**

 **Guest chapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **Well I'll guess that Rory going to be in a orgasmic hell, by reaction to bloodshed like in the canon... I wouldn't be surprised if she started to dry hump DG, probably try to fuck/rape him but fail if anything.**

 **In any case will there be lemon?**

 **Nivlac: Let me get this clear right now, I do not write porn, and I never will. At MOST I will imply it happened, that's it, nothing else.**

 **Zax chapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **Another amazing chapter!**

 **Nivlac: Thanks hun.**

 **headreviewer mk2chapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **why do i imaganie doom looking at her and saying "suck it up buttercup" then taking two .50 bmg rounds stabing them into the side of the well and use them like ice picks to climb out**

 **Nivlac: Cause if he could talk he probably would. Except he can't.**

 **Rook115chapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **Yes.**

 **I could certainly see how the Doom Slayer might be bad at socialization.**

 **Nivlac: Voted most likely to be successful in school.**

 **Caddy chapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **Never in my life did think I'd read about zombie elves. Thank you:)**

 **Nivlac: It's what I do.**

 **Drgyenchapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **"Destroyed?" It should be called "butchered" like from a Texas Chainsaw Massacre set piece. Really a infinite times worse than seeing Tuka's people burn to charred skeletons but turn into gory meats - and becoming wretched zombies and having them killed all over again.**

 **I am approve of the reality that even DG couldn't be everywhere at once and therefore allowing the monsters of Hell to spread out their invasion. In hindsight he could have stayed at Alnus to slaughter the endless stream of demons rather than rushing around in a land that is completely unknown to him, hence a big mistake on his part. Heck, maybe the demons quickly plan that scattering their forces far and wide keep DG and his rage fuel attention distracted to the "little" stuffs while they have their feeding frenzy.**

 **So what are you going to do if DG finds out that there are mortal raping bandits and slave drivers exist in Falmart? Will he pulverized their heads in? I call this a equal opportunity to kill all forms of evil on sight, like the Punisher from Marvel Comics.**

 **Nivlac: Remember how I described the ogres with the stone slabs in the first chapter? They sealed the gate, but that may or may not have held. Also, you're going to like this chapter.**

 **Ronmrchapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **Pure awesome carnage, good job, also poor Tuka and elfes, I guess that the fire dragon would be a kinder option.**

 **Nivlac: Either way everyone she loves dies. Good times.**

 **samuraimaster1776chapter 3 . Aug 26**

 ***Achivement Unlocked: First Waifu added to party***

 **Nivlac: I thought I had to play the hardest difficulty to get that one?**

 **Neema Amirychapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **badass mother fucker**

 **Nivlac: A hyuck**

 **nopeite nopeite nope chapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **better than the last. keep it up.**

 **Nivlac: A hyuck.**

 **Perseus12 chapter 3 . Aug 26**

 **The demon horde are DEAD MEAT!**

 **Nivlac: I mean maybe.**

The Doom Slayer felt like kicking something with the force of a thousand BFG's, but that would likely result in the deaths of everyone around him, and by everyone, he of course meant the blonde blue eyed elf girl below him.

Who was still weeping uncontrollably.

He shook his head again. The Doom Slayer felt along the cobbled stones surrounding him to see if he could find a good hand hold. Once he did, he looked back to the elf girl. He crouched down, and tapped her on the shoulder again. This time, she actually looked up at him, slightly wide eyed. He took his index finger, and pointed at her, and then he then turned around, pointing to his back. He then pointed towards the top of the well, and gestured for her to get atop his back.

For a moment, nothing happened, and The Doom Slayer thought he would have to throw her to the top, then he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around his shoulders.

Weird.

It's been a while since he'd been in contact with anything soft. Mancubus flesh didn't count, that was _unpleasantly_ soft. He meant soft things like pillows. It wasn't like he could really feel the contact or anything, he was wearing a full suit of hell forged metal armor, but he could tell that this elf girl was soft. It only served to confuse him even further. He had spent eons tearing apart rough hard flesh and wielding steel weapons.

Contact with soft stuff was weird. Sure, grass was soft, but then, so was the flesh pits in hell, so the Doom Slayer didn't count that. Then her legs wrapped around the back of his waist, so now she was secure at least. Her face was buried into the nape of his armored neck, and the Doom Slayer grabbed the first stone.

He slowly began to inch his way up the well, lifting himself up with his legs rather than his arms, which only served to find hand holds. Each arm and leg was on opposite sides of the wall, and he continued that way, merely inching upwards as safely as possible. It didn't matter if he fell, he would absorb the impact easily, however, the elf may get hurt if he sped up this well recklessly.

Which he really wanted to do.

The thought that demons were out there killing someone infuriated him to no end. Once they finally reached the end of the well, he hopped on out. The elf girl didn't get off of his back however. In fact, she tightened her grip on him, and refused to take her face out of the nape of his neck, as if she didn't want to see what was around her.

The Doom Slayer couldn't blame her. Besides, if he put her down, she would have to keep up with _his_ running speed, which he was almost certain no being could keep up with. It would be faster to have her on his back until he found a village; she weighed barely anything to him anyway.

"Hek no ula fasha…" She muttered, lifting her face from his neck.

She looked around them, and she dropped from his back suddenly. He quickly wheeled around, and saw her on her knees. Her blue eyes were wide like saucers, and more tears leaked down her fair skinned cheeks. She covered her face.

"Hun le os no fasha…" She said between sobs.

That confused feeling came back, and he would have groaned with frustration if he could have. Well… could he? The Doom Slayer attempted to make a sound with his throat, but nothing happened. It was like trying to will his ear to move on its own. He gave up on trying to sound irritated. Unsure of what to do, he simply turned around, and surveyed the carnage. The pointy eared corpses had all but been blown apart by his malice, put to rest as they should have been.

The Slayer looked down to the dirt, and noticed that it was getting… wetter? He looked to the sky, and saw that several dark clouds had formed overhead, bringing with it rainfall. The water washed the blood from his armor, and further soaked the elf girl, who was now shivering even further. He shook his head again; he forgot how fragile soft people could be.

He marched over to one of the destroyed huts, kicking open its mostly charred black door. The wood of the door shattered beneath his boot, and he scanned the inside of the mostly burned building. He spied a black, partially charred curtain covering a window on the opposite side of the room… next to the bodies of two elf children, their throats torn out. Blood pooled around the open wounds, and they lay haphazardly, as if they were flung about.

He clenched his fists in rage. It was all because he was too slow. The Doom Slayer would kill every damned one he could find in this world, even if it took him eternity, which, he did have.

He did not age.

He ripped the still dry curtain from its place on the window, and marched outside, making sure not to drag it through the dirt. He grabbed the elf girl by the shoulders, shocking her, and made her stand up. She still cried, but the Doom Slayer wrapped the curtain around her shoulders and head, stopping the rain from pelting her.

For a moment, she stopped her annoying sobbing, and simply stared at him quietly, eyes still wide. Now that they were both standing up straight… he was either very tall, or she was very short, she barely came up to his chest.

The Doom Slayer turned around once more, and pointed a thumb at his back. She quietly climbed back onto him, and then he took off running in a random direction once more, the elf girl giving a yelp of surprise due to the unexpected jump in speed.

They dashed through the forest for hours, and the rain did not relent. The Doom Slayer continued in just one direction, hoping that he would eventually find an exit out of the forest. The elf girl began shivering, and he noticed that she had begun trying to ball her fists together, likely in an attempt to warm them up because of the cold. The curtain he had given her before was already soaked much like her clothes by this point. However, where was he going to find another source of cloth? She was going to have to bear with the cold of the rain until he found a village.

As he was running, he heard a click in his ears. The surprise almost made him stop his charge, but he kept going, he knew what it was.

[VEGA unit now fully operational. Loading up primary systems: Help desk, Web searcher, volume, time and date, memory systems, primary information database, live translator-]

The Doom Slayer did come to a stop after he mentioned translator, and smacked his helmet. The elf girl looked at him with a bewildered look.

[Understood, activating live translator. Languages spoken commonly will be translated instantly, uncommon language will take loading time, languages not found in the database will take time to decipher; depending on if it is written or spoken live]

"Han ull ma oogalloo?" The elf girl stated, sounding perplexed.

[Processing… processing… data not found. Archiving as new language, beginning to decipher immediately into live translate. Tone of voice: Questioning. Requires more exposure for further information.]

The Doom Slayer said nothing in response, and continued to run straight ahead. Eventually, the two of them reached what seemed to be a small camp surrounded by a wooden log wall that was pointed at the top. A massive trench was dug around the fort, and it was full of sharpened wood stakes the size of the Slayers arm. A gate swung inwards once they approached, and a small fat man waltzed out, nearly stumbling onto his face. His nose was red, and the fat man narrowed his baggy eyes at the Slayer. His black beard and mustache were caked with multi colored crumbs, and his yellow teeth were crooked.

His bald head shone due to the rainfall, and he pointed a finger at the Slayer.

"Hye naga la humin gla ogrash!" He shouted, several men with crossbows then darted out from the gate, and aimed their arrows at the Slayer.

There were twelve of them in all, and they all wore jumbled together garments of brown leather, and their eyes looked…

[Scanning body language: Hostile intent. Words have been added to current database for use in live translator.]

The bearded man then saw the blonde elf girl on his back, and his beady little eyes widened.

[Intent is still hostile. Body language indicates a desire to inflict sexual harm upon the subject clinging to your back.]

"Ohhhh, jana!" He said, gesturing at his men. "Mwe ull ant run uth jana!"

[Other subjects also now intend sexual harm to the both of you]

The Doom Slayer clenched his teeth in rage. He backed up to the nearest tree, and more men closed in around him. He let the elf girl off of his shoulders, the men began laughing, and one approached the Doom Slayer. He stared at the elf girl, and started licking his fingers. The elf continued to shrink behind the Slayer as the fiend drew closer.

"Ahhhrrgggg!" A female sounding voice shouted from inside the fortress.

[Subject: female. Sound emitted is due to massive pain. Subjects are now suspected criminals. Suggesting apprehending and giving to authorities.]

Apprehending? What kind of a joke was that? The sick bastard tried to reach around the Doom Slayer to grab hold of the elf behind him, and as soon as that had happened, the Slayer grabbed the man's wrist.

"T-ala ook mon shi!" The bastard shouted in alarm.

The Doom Slayer punched his arm, snapping it at a ninety degree angle and making him drop to his knees in pain.

"Kala! No me kala!" He shouted.

Arrow bolts flew from their weapons, and bounced harmlessly off of his armor. The elf girl darted behind a tree, and the Slayer smashed his knee into the face of the evil man below him. Blood and gore exploded out of the back of his head after his nose was shattered, and the body slumped to the ground.

The Doom Slayer took a breath, and actually dropped the body.

How long had it been since he had killed a fellow human? It felt wrong almost… He shook his head. These men were no better than the demons he had spent centuries killing. They were demons, and he slew demons.

The Slayer grinned once more, and stepped towards the demons wearing the disguise of a man.

[Two subjects have urinated themselves.]

He charged towards the group of soldiers, who were trying desperately to pull out their swords.

It would do them no good.

The Doom Slayer drove his fist through the face of another man, creating a massive hole that his hand exited the other side of. The Slayer slid his hand out of the crater he made, letting the corpse fall to the ground in a wet slap against the mud. A sword bounced off of his helmet, and the Slayer instantly reacted, slamming his shin into the knee of the attacker.

The blow snapped the leg in a ninety degree angle backwards at the knee. The man shouted in pain, and fell to the ground, writhing in agony before the Slayer stomped on his skull, splattering bone shards and brain matter all over his right boot. He quickly turned, and slammed his fist into the throat of another opponent, denting the adams apple inwards and sending him flying ten feet away.

The fat man fled into the fortress, shouting in his frustrating language. The gate closed behind him, and the men left behind backed away from the Doom Slayer. He grit his teeth. He wanted to shout a challenge, but whenever he attempted, no words would come out.

It didn't matter.

He dashed forwards, and grabbed the nearest man, lifting him over his head. The Slayer then threw him towards the trench, where he was impaled on the wooden stakes. Three of the stakes entered his head, with many others sticking him in every other area.

The Slayer was surprised when the remaining men tried to dog pile him, all trying to grab at his limbs to restrain him. Even if he was slow enough to allow such a weak attempt to happen, he still had the strength to fling them off of him without trouble. He stepped away from the attack, and put up his fists once more.

He needed no guns to kill weak enemies. One of them charged him again, his sword raised over his head. The Slayer merely uppercutted him, sending the bandits lower jaw flying upwards. The bastard dropped his sword, and felt at his missing jaw, tears running down his eyes as his tongue lolled about and blood drooled out from his now jawless mouth.

The Slayer delivered a quick jab to his diaphragm, crushing the bone and knocking him to the ground. The Doom Slayer went to approach his next victim, who had dropped to his knees and began bowing to the Slayer.

"Noot en me kalin! Mi ervse ou!"

[Intent: Desperation, wants to live.]

Well they couldn't have that.

The Doom Slayer grabbed the man by the head, and yanked upwards with both hands, ripping the head clean off of its shoulders. The spine came along with it, the bones connected to it must have all snapped when he wrenched it out. He turned again, but most of the other men had fled towards the gate. One man stood his ground, his arms and legs shaking rapidly. Tears fell from his eyes, almost invisible against the heavy rain.

The Doom Slayer grabbed the spinal cord connected to the head he just tore off, and reared it backwards. He swung it forwards, and it caught the remaining bandit in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The Slayer stood over the downed human, and struck at him again, and again with the make shift skull flail.

He kept striking until the man moved no more. He then flung it over the wall of the fort, hoping to cause a little bit of psychological stress to its remaining denizens. Based on the screams of horror, he guessed that it worked. The gate was still shut, and the remaining men at it clawed the wood, getting long wood splinters under their nails and bloodying their fingers. The Slayer shook his head, and willed a grenade to appear in his hand.

[Warp technology still functional]

He knew that already.

The Slayer regretted wasting a grenade on such weak opponents, but he wanted the gate opened as well. Sure, he could have forced it open, but that would take up his time, and he hated wasting time.

The grenade landed at the men's feet, who took no notice to it. They were all caught in the epicenter of the blast, and were turned into little more than paste, their entrails and other giblets flying everywhere. The gate also was blown apart, wood chunks catching a man on the other side of the wall in the skull.

That bandit fell to the earth onto his face, causing the wood to be driven further into his skull. Several dozen more backed away from the remains of the gate, and the Slayer marched through the remains of both splintered wood and gory mud quietly, clenching his fists tightly. Dozens of men, about thirty of them pointed various weapons at him.

For a moment, neither side did anything. He took that moment to observe the camp he was in. To the right of him was a long cabin with a canoe shaped roof, about twenty feet high and one hundred feet long. Something akin to a latrine was dug besides it, full of brownish water. To his left was what appeared to be a black iron cage, almost the size of the longhouse and just as long reaching. There was nothing to stop the rain pour on to the contents of the cage, which upon realizing what it was made the Slayer attempt to scream in rage (he failed of course)

Skinny, malnourished looking men, women, and children were inside of the cage, the looks in their eyes hollow. They wore almost nothing, just simple rags and loincloths. Their bones clearly visible against their pulled tight flesh. A few children reached out to the Slayer through the metal bars that caged them, weeping in their native language.

He clenched his teeth, and his eyes went bloodshot red. He turned to the demons he saw, and cracked his knuckles, charging forwards to massacre all of the evil he could strangle, break, and crush.

Rip and Tear.

Until it is done.

Every swing of his fist crushed bone to dust, sundering armor as well as flesh. Every kick with his leg snapped bones like twigs or removed limbs entirely. The fat man fled into the cabin, and closed the door behind him. The Slayer would Rip and Tear him too. All of them. All of these traitors to humanity!

He grabbed a man by the throat, and smashed him into the ground, crushing his skull into gory paste. He ripped the arm off of another man, and smacked that same bandits head clean off. He took a mace from that same man, and began smacking everyone he could get his hands on. At some point during his blood rage, he had acquired a sword he was using to bisect men and limbs alike, making his armor red with blood. He didn't stop; he couldn't, not until the demons were all dead.

 _ **Rip**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Tear**_

 _ **Until**_

 _ **It**_

 _ **Is**_

 _ **Done.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**joshingblockchapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **Damn, out of all the Doom Fanfics I've read not many people go for complete quiet DS. At the most they make him do some stupid shit like sign language (just imagine a guy in a bloody green suit doing that shit), or make him grunt making the Doom marine feel less fun especially when they make him curse. You know what they say "Sometimes the best thing you can do is not do anything at all." or in Doom Slayers case say nothing at all.**

 **You, somehow, have made the most interesting Doom Slayer without him saying a damn thing and it's amazing. For real though, people should try to stick to this Doomguy just because it would make since for him, I doubt that he was quiet in hell at first but it's probably done a lot of damage to the vocals with all that rage he carries.**

 **You should be in charge of all Doom fics just by how good yours is.**

 **P.S. RIP! AND! TEAR! UNTIL! IT! IS! DONE!**

 **Nivlac: Your praise helped push this chapter out of my ass faster.**

 **b0ss chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **Hey Doomguy is Doom Slaying again.**

 **Nivlac: Yeet**

 **samuraimaster1776chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **When I first saw him killing another human...**  
 **How do I say this...**  
 **I got a boner**

 **Nivlac: Well if it lasts for more than four hours…**

 **Rnijchapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **Well, that was needlessly graphic, violent, rude, crass and terrifying.**

 **I love it.**

 **Nivlac: I'm glad.**

 **Ronmrchapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **Awesome, even though his view on people changed cause he is BADASS he still cares about other people. Also is he in Italica and did it fall to the renegade army? Or is there no renegade army and just some place with slaves?**

 **Nivlac: …What? What made you think this was Italica? It's a tiny little fort in the middle of the woods. Its walls are made of logs of wood. The only two buildings are a longhouse and a cage full of slaves. I didn't describe a bustling city with stone walls by accident did I?**

 **AlienLizardchapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **Now, As much as I enjoy this fic, I do have a complaint. Now, I know that responding to reviews allows you to interact with your readers, But it took up almost half of the page. I have read several fics where a chapter comes out, I see it's length and think "YES!" only for a quarter to half of the chapter is responses to reviews. It is incredibly annoying to see this, At least for me.**

 **I am sorry if I came off as a bit rude, But I wanted to leave some feedback with a legitimate concern/annoyance.**

 **Nivlac: Well, I don't mean to sound like a massive dick hole, but it's not going to stop. Sorry. I'm not going to take the time to PM all of you guys individually, I would fucking die of old age before I got any writing done if I did that.**

 **Guest chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **Well... the bandits or noble is fucked, have mercy on their soul... hahaha yeah right, slaughter the bastard like the pig they are, I want their death nice and slow, gory as much as possible.**  
 **And any other word when will DG meet Rory...**

 **Nivlac: Rory this, Rory that, you guys really want to see these two meet don't you?**

 **Guest chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **I creamed all over my phone while reading this good job keep it up :-)**

 **Nivlac: I'm glad you got cream.**

 **helkilchapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **will he become a god of justice or vengeance if he does make sound have him communicate through growls/snarls/scoff/roars and then have the elf try to teach him words that he ends up speaking brokenly like a cave man**

 **Nivlac: That goes against the whole silent protag thing I want going on. Plus, no he's not going to be a god.**

 **Neema Amirychapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **feels good**

 **Nivlac: That can be interpreted in many ways.**

 **nopeite nopeite nopechapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **and another glorious slaughter preformed by the master of hell, the slayer. great chapter keep it up.**

 **Nivlac: Sure thing daddy.**

 **Jack vile Ripper chapter 4 . 1h ago**

 **Thou art a superb writer. Thy writhing is so fun to read. And it made me jolly to finally encounter something such as this. A work of the holiest art- nay, the workof the unholiest of art. A brutal person thou art, and I like thee. Continue thy effort on furthering this story. Let the denizens of hell feel true fear, let the Empire of this world feel true power, and above all, Rip and Tear until it is done.**

 **Nivlac: Yusssss.**

 **Fellowman chapter 3 . 23h ago**

 **"What on earth was he going to do after he got her out of this well?"**

 **It's in these sort of moments that I love these types of characters. They're ruthless, efficient, merciless to their enemies, focusing on the smaller picture of stuff, but they're not evil. All they want is to not be messed with and for non evil people to not be messed with either. Characters like the doomslayer have spent most of their lives dedicated to the art of killing, but it doesn't stop them from saving innocents. But when they meet an innocent that they have to save and can't find a safe settlement to leave them in? Oh, the adventures and character development to be experienced is truly wondrous if done correctly!**

 **Nivlac: I know, I love it too. I'm writing this as I go.**

 **i4md347h chapter 4 . Aug 30**

 **Me need more violence. Anyways, it would e been better if there was another gate opening up revealing the JSDF as well. It would've served a better story, seeing the interactions of a modern military force with a badass demon slayer feared by all the denizens of hell. Also, how strong do you think the DoomSlayer is? And will he get even more OP along the way, like becoming like Rory, truly immortal and undying, but without being able to ascend to godhood?**

 **Nivlac: He already is immortal and undying, he spent centuries in hell fighting demons. Also, in my honest opinion, I think having the JSDF appear in the story for no reason would only serve to ruin what I'm trying to do here.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn chapter 4 . Aug 30**

 **Man I love this! Pure cataconic gore and violence to the Heretek!(LOL). I'm excited to see the next update and Thumbs up!**

 **Nivlac: Excellent.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn chapter 1 . Aug 30**

 **I really like it that you humanize the Imperial soldiers, because it's always a cliche to make them barbaric and lust filled when there are also people there just in service to their landlords and want nothing more than to get done with their orders and go home to their family.**

 **Nivlac: Well, not all Nazis wanted to burn jews and rule the world right?**

 **Guest chapter 4 . Aug 30**

 **This is pussy level violence**

 **...(I'm kidding)**

 **Nivlac: O**

 **Guest34 chapter 1 . Aug 29**

 **I hope the fat bastard gets a chainsaw right up his ass, he deserve to die in a horrible, gruesome death**

 **Nivlac: Ha.**

 **Bluzerker chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **it's really neat that you have the time to write this awesome fanfiction. Hope this gets popular and best wishes to author. I really appreciate you doing this.**

 **Nivlac: I think its weird actually, something keeps pushing me to write this, like, hardcore write it.**

 **headreviewer mk2 chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **Reading this made me think about ammo and othe things. but here he was worried about the use of a grenade so it kinda answers that. but now I see him running around with a full sized ballista resting on his shoulder as a bfg replacement. kinda like the over sized sword trope but with a crossbow.**

 **Nivlac: That sounds impractical,but awesome.**

 **rc48177 chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **Blood for the blood god, skulls for the skulls throne. Doomguy does the Lords work indeed**

 **Nivlac: Hail to the blood god.**

 **Master o Puppets chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **I'm glad Vega wasn't immediately capable of interpreting their language like some magic computer. Nice touch.**

 **Also, just curious. Do you ever feel like you've run out of violent words to describe the action scenes? I shat out a Doom story once and it read like an edgy mess, nothing like this here masterpiece.**

 **Nivlac: Oh my god YES. I feel like I'm repeating the same words over and over again, but what else do I really need?**

 **StarKiller215 chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **The carnage is real. Kept up the good work, man. Also Doomguy being in-character make this story doing great in my eyes. Also the massacre is still starting and ongoing as of now.**

 **Nivlac: Someone should keep a kill counter.**

 **watstha chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **Amazing story so far, also I'm quite happy and relieved you decided to keep Doomslayer silent as well as understand that his personality comes from his actions.**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Nivlac: Here you go.**

 **Drgyen chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **110% full on Punisher. My kind of avenger who shares no mercy to evil men. Though to point out that there were stupid human Satanists in UAC and they deserve to die if they were alive by DG.**

 **I also fully approve for the pure silent protagonist angle because DG is the player. South Park: The Stick of Truth and Half-Life's Gordon Freeman are meant to be the player who saves the day. Also it would be amusing as hell to see confused as shit people wondering "is that guy a mute?"**

 **I also like this chapter because of giving us readers the creative imagination of what those slavers and bandits were saying: "Spare me, please I beg of you" (splat), "Let us in you fat fuck! Open the fucking g-" (boom).**

 **Admittingly, there is no half-ass way that the legions of Hell could be stop by giant shitty rocks when they have breached a future tech corporation on Mars.**

 **Nivlac: They were magic rocks of mcguffiny bullshit or whatever. I described them as having etchings in them that glowed. That doesn't mean that they'll last forever though.**

 **Guest chapter 4 . Aug 29**

 **If Doom Guy encounter Hardy and Giselle. I expect an epic fight. I want to see both of them get RIP AND TEAR by BFG(Big Fucking Gun) right in their ass. After their death, all the God of Falmart would send their own army to stop DG. However, no one could stop him as he prove to be unstoppable. I want to see how all Gods try stop him or else he will go rampage and kill them all just like how Kratos destroy Olympus and kill Zeus for being ignorant and arrogant to mankinds. I'll pay just to see both hell and heaven fall.**

 **Nivlac: ._.**

The Doom Slayer stood there, his arms in claw like positions at his side. His breathing was ragged, and the blood that pooled around him soaked the mud a deep reddish brown. The men of the tiny fortress didn't even stand a ghost of a chance against his might. Rain continued to fall, but not hard enough to wash away all of the blood. After his breathing had evened itself out, he stood up tall, and looked around him.

Mutilated, broken, and bloody corpses surrounded him; there was one man whose skull was crushed with his own bisected foot. There was another man whose neck was snapped all the way backwards, facing chest down, face up towards the sky. He saw the head he tore off earlier laying in the latrine by the long house, floating in a mixture of rain water, shit, and piss.

He looked to his left, and blinked as he saw another pit that had been dug out. This one was so deep, that he could not make out the contents inside of it from his current location. He casually stepped on the skull of one of the dead men, barely taking notice. Once he reached the end of the pit, he noticed that it was twice as deep as he was tall.

However, that isn't what made him clench his fists with rage upon looking at it. Down at the bottom of the pit, was a pile of malnourished looking bodies of men, women, and children. The Doom Slayer widened his eyes to the point where it looked like he didn't have eyelids anymore, and attempted to scream in terrible fury.

No sound came out at all. Not even a pained grunt. He was completely mute, but that was okay.

His actions spoke far louder than anyone's words ever could. He turned back to the long house, and charged towards its front door. The brown wooden door was most likely locked, but that wasn't going to stop him at all. He rammed his shoulder into it at full speed, splintering the wood easily. Upon entering the long house, he noticed that two more men were pointing swords at the door.

They were likely waiting for him to breach the door. How stupid of them. Both of the swords bounced off of his armor harmlessly as he reared back his right fist, bringing it forward into the closest man's face, knocking his

 **Fucking**

Head off and splattering his companion with gore.

"Yah kala no lutt!" The survivor shouted, dropping his sword and backing away from the Slayer.

[Word 'kala' logged as 'kill'] Vega stated. [Sentence structure estimation chart generating with compiled words… 'Please don't kill me' is what live translate deems it is. Comparing to other words that have been archived]

Eventually, the man had backed into a wall, holding his hands up for mercy. The Slayer would show no mercy for these murderers. He stomped over to him, and grabbed the bandit by the skull. The Doom Slayer brought the slaver closer to him while maintaining his grip, and slammed his skull into the wall, painting it with gore. Red goop piled onto the floor, and the Slayer released his grip, and the body slid into a sitting position on the floor, leaning up against the wall. He heard another man scream from his left, and turned his gaze in that direction.

A small door less archway leading into what he could describe as a kitchen was what he saw. Cloves of garlic hung from the ceiling, and a boar head was on a long table a few feet away from a fire. Over top of that fire was a black pan which looked to be cooking assorted meats and fried vegetables. A large man with a black beard held a large hammer, and eyed him dangerously. The hammer itself resembled an oversized black iron sledge hammer, more for work than combat. It had a brown wooden handle that was adorned with several splinter-granting shards of wood.

The Doom Slayer slowly entered the doorway, and the large man swung his hammer at the Slayer.

He grabbed the hilt of the hammer, and ripped it from the man's grasp. The Slayer smashed the hilt into the nose of the black bearded man, shattering his nose and knocking him to the ground. The long house shook slightly with his fall. The bearded man grasped at his now profusely bleeding nose, and groaned.

The Slayer then raised the hammer up high, and then brought it down on his left kneecap, shattering it and eliciting another scream of pain from the bandit. He repeated the process with the right kneecap as well. The bearded man then flipped onto his chest, and attempted to crawl away from the Slayer.

He looked over to the hot pan over the cooking fire, and snatched it from its place over the flame; pouring all of the food onto the ground in the process. The Doom Slayer took the still piping hot black pan in his right hand, and with his left, pulled the bearded man's shoulder, leaving him on his back once more.

The Slayer then took the back end of the pan, and pressed it against the bandits face. The sound of sizzling flesh reached his ears, and he pushed harder, and as a result the screaming got even louder. The bearded man attempted to force the Slayers arms off of him, but the Doom Slayers strength was far superior.

He pulled the pan away, burnt flesh sticking to the bottom of it. Most of the bearded man's face flesh was gone, replaced with jutting jaw and cheekbone or black flesh. He reared the pan back, and smashed it against his head, splattering his brain across the kitchen. He tossed the pan aside, and stood up from the corpse, hearing whimpering coming from a closed off room on the other side of the kitchen.

He stomped over to it, and kicked open the door. It was a bedroom as he expected, and he saw the fat man cowering in what the Slayer assumed was his bed. The queen sized bed had four reddish colored wooden posts at each corner, and its white sheets looked… stained. He looked to his right, and clenched his teeth once more.

A nude woman lay slumped against the wall, her arms hanging from a pair of restraining metal hand shackles. The chains also wrapped around her throat, and her black hair hung down to cover her face. A bucket full of foul smelling liquid was sat next to her, and there were red letters drawn on her skin, on her thighs and breast. Her body was covered in bruises, and she was shivering. The Slayer turned his righteous fury towards the offender, who stared at him with fear.

"Yah kala no lutt!" The fat man shouted. "Gel mee yata glug!"

The first sentence was actually translated for him just fine.

"Please don't kill me!"

[Archiving words and sentence structure]

The Slayer cracked his knuckles, and approached the fat man, who was now gripping both of his hands together as if to pray to some sort of god. The Slayer was his god now. He gripped the fat man's beard, and dragged him through the hallway to the outside, throwing him in front of the cage of his captors. They all stared at him with what the Slayer could describe as seething hatred. He merely pointed to the fat man, and cracked his knuckles again, and that was answered with a cheer from an unknown source within the cage.

The Slayer looked down at the fat man, who was scrambling to stand to his feet. The Slayer stomped down as hard as he could on his shin, splitting the bone in half and causing it to jut from his skin with gushes of blood. The fat man screamed, and that same cheer happened again from the cage. He snapped the other leg as well, and then shattered the elbows at ninety degree angles.

The Slayer then leaned down to the blubbering fat man, and started snapping his fingers backwards, eliciting more screams of pain from the fat man. Once he was done with that, he grabbed his beard once more, and dragged him over to the latrine full of shit infused rain-piss water, and dunked the fat man's head in.

Bubbles rose from the mixed fluids, the decapitated head from earlier bobbing from the fat man's struggling, and the Doom Slayer rose his head from it after a minute of drowning.

And repeated that twice more. Tears leaked down the bandit leader's face, and the Slayer decided that he could do without his left ear, and ripped the fat man's ear off, pained screams echoed throughout the forest, and his thoughts briefly returned to the elf girl.

He looked around him, and saw no sign of her. She must have still been hiding behind that tree. Smart girl. The Doom Slayer then brought the fat man over to the mass grave he found earlier, and plopped him in the mud next to it. He continued to scream and writhe in agony, which only served to annoy the Doom Slayer. He looked to his right, and saw one of the corpses of his dead men nearby. He marched over to it, and removed the bodies boot, removing a yellow crusted sock from the foot of the dead bandit.

He re-approached the bandit leader, and stuffed the sock in his mouth. He heard gagging sounds come from the mouth of the fat man, and the Slayer allowed himself a grin, as he pushed the fat man into the mass grave with his foot. He collided with the bodies below, and the fat man continued to attempt to gesture at the Doom Slayer, attempting to raise his shattered arms and hands.

The Slayer raised his middle finger at him in response, and left him there to die, turning back to the cage. He approached the bars, and ripped the door trapping their former slaves off of its hinges, throwing it far away from him. Several of the slaves backed away from the entrance, eyes wide with fear.

The Slayer didn't blame them, but he wasn't going to kill them. He unclenched his fists, and backed away from the gate. Slowly but surely, they began to exit their prison with shaky steps. The Slayer backed away even further, and the slaves all hugged each other, laughing and crying in their unknown language. Vega told him he was archiving even more of their words, and he continued to stand there.

Then he remembered the woman trapped on the inside of the long house, and rushed back inside, leaping over the corpses he had created. He squatted down, and the girl glanced up at him.

Her eyes looked grey in color, and hollow, as if she were a walking corpse rather than a person. The Slayer reached up, and she flinched away from him quickly. He grabbed the chains, and ripped them from the wall, and repeated the same with all of her constraints, freeing her completely.

After he was done, she merely looked up at him wide eyed. The Slayer stood back up, and ripped a red curtain from a nearby window, and draped her in it, fastening it around her shoulders. She still continued to sit there wide eyed for another ten seconds, but then attempted to stand. Her legs shook under her own weight, and she collapsed back down onto the ground.

The Slayer frowned, and leaned down, picking her up from the ground. She made no sound in response, and the Slayer took her from the room. He looked down, and noticed tears flowing down her cheeks. He stepped over the corpses he created once more, and took her outside in his arms. Four of the slaves looked at her, and darted to her, three little boys with equally black hair, and an older woman that looked to be in her forties dashed over.

"Delilah us fudik?" One of the boys asked.

"Yel no undu Delilah!" The older woman shouted, cradling the girls head in her arms.

[Subject in your arms is now assumed to be named Delilah]

"Vooto… sha le Tirus?" Another little boy asked.

Upon the word Tirus, the girl wept further.

"Cana… Sulu kala'd Tirus… ley kala'd Tirus…" The girl wept.

[Attempting to translate…]

"They… Sulu killed Tirus… they killed Tirus…"

[Word 'Sulu' and 'Tirus' not recognized, archiving… possible names. Archiving words and matching them with tone of voice and body language.]

The Slayer stood completely still, and did nothing as the former slaves spoke to the woman in his arms.

…

…

…

Tuka grabbed her ears in an attempt to close out the sounds of screaming. The things that those men said… terrified her. The golem didn't need to tell her to get behind the tree; she knew that was likely what it intended for her to do. She stayed like that for only a minute before a massive explosion echoed through the forest and made her ears ring. The force of the sound made her curl up into a tight little ball.

She cried salty tears and continued to sit there, waiting for the screaming to stop. The golem was a monster to those who aligned themselves with evil that much was obvious. She still feared it, even though it went out of its way to carry her through the forest atop its back. Tuka actually felt somewhat safe atop its back, like nothing could ever bring her harm.

It slew the monsters that invaded her village, and it slew the monsters that threatened her with a lifetime of rape and slavery. The next thing she knew, it was going to overthrow the empire, slay a dragon, and destroy every demon that it came across.

What did it intend with her anyway? What did it stand to gain from taking her from there?

…

Perhaps it was just kind hearted? Did monster slaying golems even have hearts? She took a deep breath, and noticed that everything had gone completely quiet. Tuka slowly removed her hands from her pointed ears, and heard nothing but some weeping coming from within the fortress. Who was crying? It couldn't have been one of the men, unless they sounded that girly when they wept. Which could have been the case, she didn't want to fight that golem either.

Not that she would. Ever.

Now that she thought about it… could it not be a golem at all? Could it just be a man in a metal suit? That blue eye didn't seem like an eye at all now that she thought about it… and she could've sworn that for a moment down in the well, she could see the outline of a face behind the blue eye. Maybe it was some new kind of visor that didn't need a slit?

Was this golem actually a green knight? The feat she saw him accomplish back in the well did seem rather… inhuman. The way it grabbed that little beast on the fall down and grinded its face against the cobbled stone of the well looked like something that you would only hear about in embellished war stories.

Yet she saw it. Tuka stood up slowly from her hiding place, and saw carnage before her. The men that had threatened her earlier all lay in broken and bloody heaps of blood and gore. One of them was even missing its head! The gate she had seen earlier had been blown open (likely the source of the explosion she had heard earlier.) Tuka covered her mouth in shock, and slowly approached the destroyed gate, stepping over body parts and various puddles of entrails mixed with blood. When she approached the entrance of the gate, her eyes widened.

Several men had been torn apart, as if by some sort of viscous beast. Several body parts, blood puddles, and gore littered the mud, soaking the earth a reddish brown. She ignored the droplets pelting her skin, and covered her mouth with both hands as she almost fell to the ground in horror. Tuka had almost turned to flee, but the one thing that stopped her was the sight of the golem, or knight.

Whatever it was.

He stood in the middle of a group of several thin humans that looked as if they hadn't eaten in days. They wore little more than wet rags, and were laughing, cheering even. Tuka looked to her left, and saw a long cage whose door had been torn off of its hinges and discarded. She looked back to the knight, and saw that he held a girl in his arms, covered in a red curtain.

Her teeth were clenched as tears traced down her cheeks. She hesitantly stepped through the destroyed gate, and they all began staring at her.

"Is that an elf?" One of the children said, pointing at her.

…

…

…

"Li unul na jana?" He heard one of the kids say, pointing to the blonde elf he had saved earlier.

[Cataloguing word 'jana' as elf. Other words are being archived and studied.]

"Sey, klu ook mel jana." A man said, nodding to the child.

The Slayer then nodded his head towards the older woman, and tried to pass the woman he had saved to her. She nodded back, but the Slayer realized that there was no way she'd be able to carry this girl with how malnourished they were. So he continued to hold on to her. The older woman looked perplexed by his wordless change of decision.

He turned around abruptly, and marched back into the longhouse with the slaves following after him. He stepped past the two corpses he had created earlier, and placed the girl he saved onto a wooden chair. She continued to stare at him wide eyed, and he walked back into the bedroom.

He saw a dresser next to the window that had the curtain he ripped off, and ripped the drawers open, finding an oversized shirt and baggy pants, at least for the elf anyhow. He also saw a wardrobe in the corner, and he ripped open those doors as well, finding a large fur coat hanging from its rack.

He removed that from the wardrobe, ignoring everything else, and marched back to the doorway. He noticed the slaves standing in the doorway, looking down at the corpse of the bearded man in the kitchen. Some of them took the time to spit on the body, and nodded to the Slayer, allowing him room to pass as they began sacking the kitchen for food, flinging open pantries and larders.

The Slayer saw the elf girl speaking with the former slaves, and she looked over to him. With the clothes slung over his shoulder, he gestured for her to come into the long house. She stood up, hesitated for a moment, and continued forwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, after much consideration, I agree. There are too many reviews to put at the beginning of these chapters. I'll answer any future reviews with a P.M. unless your review is something like… "More!" or "My dick is hard." Of course. That doesn't mean stop with the reviews of course, keep that shit coming; it's why this has been updating so fast. So hurry the fickity fuck up and leave some shit.**

The Doom Slayer continued his mad charge through the forest, the blonde elf girl holding on for dear life on his back as his armored boots pounded against the wet mud. Rain still poured down from the gray sky, and the elf girl still shivered. She was wearing the ridiculously thick fur coat that he looted from that fat bastards closet, along with a change of a very loose fitting pair of blue trousers and a white shirt that was so large it could have doubled as a dress on her. Her other belongings were packed in a bag she wore on her back, which was worn under the coat.

It did a good job of keeping her from getting completely soaked in rain water, but the temperature was still cold for her. After leaving that fort, the Slayer decided that he couldn't leave the elf girl with those ex-slaves. They would be too weak to protect her, let alone themselves. The Slayer wanted to have them follow him to the nearest safe area he could find, but Vega translated their words for him… roughly.

"The no, many of a person don't want leave yet. Stay at fort for now and eat fatties food." Was the response he received after he tried to gesture for them to come along.

The Doom Slayer was amazed that they had the guts to tell him no, but he wasn't complaining. Bringing them along would only slow him down to a crawl.

He only hoped that none of the scourge would find them. He hadn't seen any gore nests in that general area, but there was always a risk. He was surprised with how much he didn't want to leave them behind to their own devices. Was it just because he didn't want them to end up as more demonic building blocks? Or was it because he merely wanted them to be safe after experiencing such injustices?

In any case, he made a mental note to return to that fort whenever he found the opportunity. Soon, they entered a massive clearing with no trees all around, nothing preventing the rainfall from pelting them. The Slayer almost slipped in the mud during his sprint, which annoyed him. He should have been above such fumbles, no matter the environment.

Besides, imp blood was much slicker than this wet dirt. They both continued on like that for a while, seeing no other humans or demons along the way. The scum must not have spread out this far, based on what he has seen anyhow.

…

…

…

The Flame Dragon breathed fire upon its unknown foes, scorching them alive and reducing them to ash. Their glowing orange eyes still held their glow even as they were reduced to nothing. The Dragon was in a wide open green grass covered field with no trees. The sun had set hours ago, and so had the Dragon. It had wanted to take a brief rest here, as its wings had begun to grow tired. An hour after it had set down, the Dragon was beset upon by ravenous beasts that it had never laid eyes upon before.

Large red skinned monsters with black horns and goat hooves bombarded its wings with green balls of energy that splashed across its flesh. It melted through its hide, and it roared with pain. He swiped and clawed, smashing several smaller beasts into mush. The balls of energy still collided with its hide, and still melted through it with some effort, causing it horrible pain. No creature had ever injured it this much before, what were these things?

With its one remaining eye, it saw that it was surrounded on all sides by the very same creatures. Their numbers extended out as far as its eye could see. Floating creatures with a single eyeball fired more energy at it from their cavernous mouth. The dragon attempted to fly away from the hellish army, but found that it could not. Its wings were little more than scaly slag at this point. The membrane had all melted away, leaving only the bone structure that supported it.

It had never felt fear before today.

So it continued to fight on viciously, giving no quarter to any of the creatures that _dare_ injure it. The dragon swung his tail in a wide arc, turning an entire murders worth of the eyeball creatures into nothing more than splats of gore on its flesh. However, more still took their place. It fought on like that for what felt like eternity, continuing to take continuous damage from their attacks.

Somewhere down below, another energy ball impacted its remaining eye, and melted it. The dragon roared in pain and went berserk, flailing about madly and breathing fire randomly. Still the bolts of pain impacted against his once mighty scales, and no matter how many fleshy bodies were crushed beneath his blindly swinging claws, only more would appear to take their place. Its body was sizzling now, and eventually the Dragons strength gave in, and it collapsed to the ground.

The dragon felt something tear into its underbelly, and felt several… _somethings_ crawl inside of it.

It heard a pair of human sounding feet walk across the earth towards the once mighty dragons head. The dragon was able to pick it apart from the other little beast's footsteps, because they all decided to cease their movements, leaving only those two booted feet approaching it.

The steps ceased.

"This creature's corpse will serve well. Now do get on with it, I want this to be as expedient as possible. You never know when or where the Doom Slayer will arrive." A deep, booming gravelly voice said.

Thirty seconds after that sentence, the Great Flame Dragon fell dead beneath the might of the Hordes of Hell.

…

…

…

"Pina… thank you for coming to join me today. We have a very important matter to discuss." Molt stated, placing a hand on his brow.

Pina kneeled before the throne of her father, the rug irritating the skin on her knees. Her blood red hair felt a little oily today, and her equally red eyes had bags surrounding them. She had been unable to sleep last night. Dreams of the demons storming the capital continued to haunt her. She took a deep breath, and released it.

Her white blouse was worn under a set of steel full bodied plate mail. Pina's father saw fit to outfit her with something a bit more substantial due to the threat of the beasts across the land. It was the same with her Knights of the Rose; their original outfits had been replaced with full body magically enhanced plate.

So her father did care if her knights fell.

The white marble pillars and guards between them still served to intimidate her, just as they did when she was a little girl, and the huge stained glass window behind the throne cast multicolored lights on the ground when the sun shone onto its glass.

The pattern in the glass reminded her of how she felt today, completely out of order. She couldn't even muster the effort to tie her hair back in its usual pony tail.

She still wore her gold crown atop her brow, but she did not find the time to apply her lipstick today. She felt and looked awful.

"Yes your majesty." Pina said, awaiting her king fathers orders.

"The man in green that we keep hearing about… I want him brought to me. So far, he has eluded every single attempt to retrieve him. He either ignores them, and runs away… or completely runs over them. He doesn't listen to any attempts to parley with the Empire. It's very disconcerting to me. I need everyone I can possibly send to go and find him. Understand this Pina; you and your knights are not to harm a single hair on his head. He could kill you all. Do not test him." Molt said, narrowing his eyes at Pina. "Make sure you inform your knights of my command, for their lives will be at risk as well, and if you encounter any of the demons, I implore you and your order to flee. Only fight if there is no other option. These monsters are strong."

Pina nodded.

"Yes emperor. When do we leave?" Pina asked her father.

"Tomorrow, no later than that. Gather your troops and supplies immediately." The emperor stated, placing a hand over his brow.

"On your orders emperor." Pina said.

Tomorrow? He needed them out this soon? The prospect of not only finding and getting the man in green to stay and listen to them sounded difficult on its own. Then there was the matter of the demons still roaming the land. The thought of actually encountering them in the field made her nervous. The reports said they were spread out far and in-between each other now, but soldiers were fighting stragglers every day outside of the major hives that the monsters built using the corpses of the fallen.

They were barely holding the line against the demons around those massive hives, and more were cropping up every day. Nothing was safe anymore, even the bandits and slavers are afraid to leave their dens. Not that doing that helped their kind much anyhow. She had heard several men say the demons had begun purging all life they could find outside of Falmarts major cities. She even heard some rumors from her own soldiers that the great red flame dragon had disappeared. She wasn't sure if the demons had anything to do with that or not. The way she saw it, they traded one blight on the land for one that was much worse.

When the dragon would attack, an entire village would be destroyed, and it would return to its lair for an intermediate amount of time. With the demons, they were unrelenting, and as soon as one village was destroyed, they would immediately move to destroy the next one. So many refuges have already made it into Italica or the capital. Other evacuees escaped into the sub nations, where the concentration of demons was much lower.

These accursed creatures were tearing apart the Empire, and no matter how many the Empires forces slew, more would always take their place from the nests they made of the fallen. Truly, this was one of the Empires greatest threats. If they could stop this invasion with the help of one green guy, then what was to stop her from seeking him out? The way he was described to her made it seem like he was invincible, that no demon could stand against his might.

Pina would find the man in green, and drag him back here no matter what it took. The fate of her nation may very well depend on it.

…

…

…

Coda was burning. Lelei saw it from a fair distance away on a hill. She had gone there to practice magic in solitude, her mentor Cota had to run to the village for some supplies. Her eyes widened as the smoke reached her nostrils. She heard cries of terror and the sound of guttural monstrous shouting. She dropped to her knees, and grabbed at her light blue hair in panic. Her breathing quickened, what was she to do? What was happening? Was Cota okay?

She clenched her teeth with the realization of what was happening. It was the creatures that she and everyone in the village were warned about by passersby. The village was going to evacuate to the nearby city of Italica to escape them, but they didn't pack the wagons fast enough. They had been warned yesterday by several soldiers and victims of the monsters to leave as soon as possible.

They should have left that day, what were they thinking?

"Oh no… not these things again. They are such a bother." She heard a feminine voice say from behind her.

Lelei turned and gasped when she saw the demigod Rory Mercury the apostle of the God Emroy. She wore a black ribbon on her head that made it appear that she had cat ears. Along with a black dress with red trim and a skirt that barely covered her upper thighs. The rest of her legs were covered with black thigh high leggings that ended with red high heeled boots. Her long black hair reached down to her back, and her red eyes shone in the light of the sunset.

At the apostles back was a massive axe. The pole itself was thin, and had a purple metal snake curling around the hilt and another at the top of the pole of the axe. Most of the metal on the axe itself was purple, with a black blade beneath the hilt and normal white colored steel for the actual blade of it.

It had been a long time since her last visit to the village; her holiness might have been dealing with these monsters the same as everyone else.

"Killing these monsters gives me no pleasure aside from seeing their blood fly, honestly it's like they don't even have souls… But I cannot allow them to destroy Coda Village. I like you people. Lelei, are you able to stand?" Rory asked.

"I… I believe so." She replied.

Rory smiled, and patted her lightly on the head.

"Good, now run away. Somewhere that isn't here my dear… Oh my that rhymed! I'll take care of these demons, and save who I can. Now go." The apostle stated, sprinting towards the burning town with her axe at the ready.

Lelei stood up from the ground. She was hesitant to just flee away from Coda, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she could even help Rory in this situation. She told her to run… should she?

…

…

…

The rush of human souls moving through her body sent jolts of pleasure through her body, but the fact that it was people she knew for years passing through her upset her slightly. Of course, there weren't many of those souls passing through her. The only human souls that could pass through her were the souls of warriors, or those who fight and die. Most of the villagers of Coda were most likely fleeing.

These creatures were going to die; she would make sure of it. Once she made it to the village, she saw several survivors scramble past her, not stopping for anything. It was like they couldn't even see her. Several human bodies littered the ground, and the little monsters she had been facing for days all glared in her direction. The large red horned ones proved to be the most difficult to deal with, what with their green death balls and all.

The smaller orange ones fell with just a single swipe of her axe, the floating eyeballs required a bit of jumping, and the tall humanoid ones with the magic metal flying backpack things required fast reflexes to dodge their explosive fireballs that shot from their little shoulder crossbow things.

The village was all but burnt to the ground. Most of the buildings were either collapsed or on fire… scratch that, either collapsed, on fire, or collapsed AND on fire. The first little imp creature charged her, only to be bisected in two by her axe. Five more surrounded her on all sides, and leapt at her at the same time. Rory smirked and jumped high in the air avoiding all five of their weak attacks. One of the floating eyeball monsters attempted to bite her out of the air, but she used her axe as a makeshift piton to keep the gaping mouth open. She gripped the pole of the axe, and using both hands, swung outside of the mouth, kicking the thing in the right side of its jaw. Her foot actually got stuck in its flesh, and she tugged out the axe.

Rory the Reaper cleaved through half of its face, and fell to the ground. Blood raining down on her as she landed on both feet. She wasted no time however, and cleaved five of the imps in half with a single swing of her weapon, showering her in even more viscera. One of the large red horned demons fired a green energy ball at her, which Rory deftly avoided by leaping to the left; hopping over the imp corpses in the process. She ran forwards, and the large demon swung a massive clawed fist at her. She leapt up, avoiding the strike, and ran up its muscled arm.

Rory reared back her axe, and once she reached the shoulder, she swung, cleaving the things head off with ease. Blood spurted out from the now stump of a neck, and she landed on the other side of the demon. She sprinted forward and continued to battle the freaks of nature, a freakish grin plastered on her face.

She chopped merrily through the ranks of the beasts, literally painting the town red. After five minutes of fighting, she noticed that the ranks of the demonic horde had begun to thin. All of the large beasts had already fallen, courtesy of her beautiful axe. The remaining beasts gathered en masse in front of her, most of them were the smaller imp like creatures. Their yellow flesh matched the flames surrounding them. There was a fat one with a small breast plate and metal arms that stood around eight feet tall, and one of the skeletal ones who stood around the same height jittering uncontrollably as it stared in her direction with those hollow eyes.

There were fifteen of them in all; the rest of them had fallen below her might. Perhaps they realized that they were dealing with the apostle of the god Emroy? Battle was one of the things she lived for, no weird looking goblins or skeletons would make her quiver with fear.

Many of them began to stare at her with what she could only assume was terror; if those wide glowing eyes were any indication. She smirked, and swung her axe towards the dirt, flinging the blood off of its blade. Rory then slung it over her shoulder, and soaked in the feeling of…

Rage.

Pure, unadulterated rage. Hatred for the creatures before her that wasn't the result of her own feelings. Such pure hatred Rory had not felt before… and that was saying something. Her jaw dropped partially for a moment as she attempted to at least comprehend the rancor she was feeling. Animosity like this took millennia to cultivate, not even fellow demi-gods or even full gods emitted such fury.

It scared her for a moment, and her cocky demeanor dropped in an instant. Her eyes widened much like that of the monsters before her. That's when she noticed a green blur rush past her.

The source of the unending hatred.

Rory then knew that the monsters weren't staring at her with fear.

 **I can't remember if Rory can actually feel feelings or not. Remember, I don't remember much about the series, but that's okay, we are definitely NOT going to be following the canon story here. It's fucking Doom Guy, not JSDF. Still though, tell me if she actually can or not, I could've sworn that she could… also, I can't remember jack shit about what Lelei can really do besides help people sleep and projectile swords into a dragons face. I also don't remember all the names of the order of Rose Knights, so if I fuck up there…**

 **Then fucking deal with it.**

 **I'm not saying they won't show up, or won't have a role to play, but I'll worry about them when they show up. Let daddy take care of it. Also, I will let ya know, I've only ever seen the anime series, when it comes to the manga, I know jack shit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Done. Read, review, enjoy. I made this 2,000 words longer than I normally do, expect that to become the norm.**

Rory was staring at the horrific scene before her. The green giant of a man that ran past her sunk his fist deep within the chest of one of the imps. His hand exited out of the little beasts back, and wrapped around the throat of another imp that was standing behind it. The man in green crushed the little monsters throat with his grip, and pulled, ripping the creatures head off and pulling the now decapitated skull through the hole he created in the first imp.

She couldn't move, she was stuck in shock as she watched the scene play out before her. Green plated armor covered him head to toe, and he stared at the little demons through a blue visor, his gaze causing several to attempt to flee. The only reason that the apostle believed it to indeed be a living being was the fact that she could sense the raw fury radiating off of him.

Well, she assumed it was a him anyhow.

One of the tall monsters tried to fly away in with its little metal backpack, only for the man in green to leap up after it. The green man grabbed one of the little crossbow attachments on its shoulders, and aimed it towards the skeletal beings head, blasting it apart and splattering gore to the earth below. The remaining beasts that hadn't died yet began firing projectile energy at him, which splashed against the body of the falling tall skeleton.

The man in green fell, landing right on top of the head of the fat monster. He wrapped his hands around his skull before the fat thing could react, and smashed it between his crushing hands. He leapt off of its back again, and made short work of the remaining monsters in the village. They didn't even stand a chance as he cut through them like a hot knife through melted butter.

He even punched their

 **Fucking**

Heads off a couple of times. Once the man in green was done, he stood completely still, much like that of a statue. He looked all around him; likely for any sign of the scourge that had plagued the land, and saw nothing. For a moment, he looked back at her, and then turned back around, marching away as if he were just told that his favorite beer was out of stock.

 _That's it!?_

He stopped mid stride, and then looked back at her, then towards the woods, then back again. He raised his hand, and urged her to follow. Rory cocked her head at the green man, who simply began sprinting towards the forest. Well… who was she to say no to an invitation by a complete stranger to go into an isolated forest with no one else around? She ran after him, doing her best to keep up with his running speed. His armored boots pounded against the grass as he charged, and the smell of smoke still flooded her nostrils.

Now… why did he seem familiar? Had she heard about him before?

That was it. She remembered now, in the last town she passed before reaching Coda, she had heard of the demons arriving with a green knight that consistently hunted them wherever they could be found. This must be him. Why did he want her to follow him? Could it be that he wanted her to join him on his quest to kill all of these creatures? Because if that was the case, she didn't have a mind to say no. However, he didn't seem very talkative.

"That was very impressive; what you did back there. Sure, I had the situation handled, but the way you slaughtered them was simply gorgeous." Rory said. "What are those creatures by the way?" She asked.

She got no words in response. He simply continued running.

"Hello?" She asked once more.

Still nothing.

"I see, you're the strong silent type. You know it's a courtesy to tell someone you just met your name." Rory said, still receiving no answer.

Rory narrowed her eyes at the green man's back.

"What are you a mute? Say something!" She shouted.

Again, no response. She couldn't even hear him breathing.

"You're being difficult green man. Not talking with a girl that only wants to give you attention could hurt her feelings you know?" She said, giggling.

Not even a moment of attention was granted to her as he continued on. Rory huffed.

"Knights are supposed to be courteous! Especially to women! Not counting the fact that I'm an apostle of the god Emroy. Also a demigod. Did I mention demigod?" She stated.

Not even a gasp with shock. He remained silent and ignored her. She would kill for any kind of conversation with this man. Literally anything would be better than the silent treatment she was getting. She continued to spark any kind of reaction from him, and still received nothing in kind. Rory discovered that she was proficient at holding one sided conversations.

When they were deep in the forest, he had suddenly come to a complete stop, causing Rory to almost smack face first into his back. She observed her surroundings, and all she could really see was more forest, nothing of note. That's when the green man punched a tree seemingly for no reason, splintering the wood and eliciting a feminine cry of surprise from above.

Rory looked up and saw the source of the cry. A lovely blonde haired blue eyed elf girl sat atop the tree in one of the higher branches. She was adorned in a ridiculously large coat and loose baggy pants. The green man pointed his finger to the ground, and the elf climbed down slowly. She was tall as well, certainly nowhere near as tall as the green man was, but at least a foot taller than Rory.

"Are you Rory? Apostle to the god Emroy? What are you doing here?" The elf asked.

Rory placed a finger on her chin.

"Killing monsters nowadays. What brings you here elf? Besides the fact that this is a forest?" Rory asked.

The elf took a deep breath.

"Well… my name is Tuka; I'm from a village of elves much deeper within the forest." She said. "My village was… burnt to the ground by the same monsters that he fights. He's the one who saved me, he doesn't really say much though." Tuka stated.

 _That much was obvious_.

"I think what he's been trying to do with me is drop me off at the nearest safe place, but every time we reached a village, those monsters had burnt it down." Tuka stated.

Rory looked back up to the green man.

"Is this true?" Rory asked.

She didn't even receive a nod in reply. Instead, the green man turned around, and began running back into the forest like a madman, leaving Rory behind with the elf. Rory was left dumbfounded for a whole minute before she realized what had happened.

He had dumped the elf girl on her to take care of. Rory was tempted to chase after him and show him what for, however, she couldn't just leave this elf maiden all alone and defenseless in the middle of the woods could she? Rory could find him later and teach him a lesson in manners, but first…

Now she had to find a place to dump Tuka. Italica was still standing, so Rory would take her there. Its high walls would keep her safe. The elf girl gazed at the massive boot prints that the green knight left, and frowned. Her gaze was transfixed on where he had just left, as if she were expecting the green man to come back.

Rory remained silent, and simply stared at the elf's features. After another minute, her eyes moistened.

"I thought he'd at least say goodbye…" She muttered.

…

…

…

The fact that she was able to slay demons meant that she was the one to leave the elf girl with. That's all that mattered, now that the girl was gone, he could go back to his eternal crusade. Stopping to rest every night felt unnatural to him, and while the elf slept, he would stay awake at all times, keeping an eye out for the scourge. Now that she was gone, he didn't need to stop for anything. He could rip and tear freely again.

Until it is done.

In the meantime, during his travels with the elf, Vega had picked up on many words. He could translate almost easily now. The AI had become almost fluent with the native language of this place. When that girl in the black dress was telling him that she was a demi god, he scoffed in silence. Perhaps that meant something different in this place, but all that mattered was that she was strong enough to protect the elf.

He charged through the forests again for hours, finding and dispatching many lone wandering hordes of demons with fist and gun.

Back to the basics. The Slayer tore an arm off of an imp and then beat the creature to death with it, and an odd feeling began creeping its way up his spine.

It was worry.

He immediately suppressed it. His job was done, well, that one was done anyhow. As soon as he destroyed every demon here and their pitiful gore nests, he could return to hell to kill the scourge for another millennia. That was all he existed for.

Several more days passed after that, and he found himself not only slaying demons, but saving villages that the scourge had gone to destroy.

"Look it's him!" They would scream.

Vega had begun translating at an excellent rate.

The Doom Slayer must have become famous for the things he had done here, all the more troublesome for the Slayer. He did not want to be bothered by people who incessantly asked him questions. Wasn't it enough that he had saved them? It wasn't like he could answer their questions anyhow; he wished that they would stop trying. Not that it really mattered, for as soon as he was done killing the scum of hell he would take off with great speed, for he always knew there were more somewhere.

…

…

…

Pina shook her head, and took a deep breath, taking in her surroundings. The village that she and her knights had arrived in had been half scorched to ash, and several bodies lay piled up in the center of town. Demon bodies. The stench of flesh burnt black reached her nose, and she noticed freshly dug up soil with grave stones sticking out from it. The peasants of this village already buried their dead in such a fast time.

The sunlight reflected off of her armor, and hid nothing from her view. Several children sat next to the freshly dug graves, their face caked with dry tears. Other children who had not suffered the same loss were chattering about the green knight. The boys droned on about how one day they were going to be as strong as he was so they could take the fight to the demons as well.

The girls were a lot more… silent about it, still staring at the burnt down houses that likely had existed there all of their lives. That didn't mean that they went without chatting about him though. An old man had approached the Order of the Rose Knights, and bowed his head while the other adults continued their work to bury the bodies of the fallen.

He had a chest length white beard with equally white hair, and was hunched over on a creaky brown wooden cane. He had large bags under his wizened eyes, and the skin on his spotted hands was pulled tight against his bones.

"Greetings, I am princess Pina. I've been dispatched by our emperor to bring the green knight to him. I'm to understand he had passed through here not even a day ago correct?" She asked the little old man.

The old man took a deep breath.

"Aye, he came through here all right. He's the damned reason most of us are still alive. Why has the emperor not evacuated his people princess? Why does he leave us defenseless?" The old man asked.

Pina's eyes widened.

"There have been messengers that have been spread out throughout this area telling everyone to flee to Italica or the capital. Are you telling me that you received no messenger?" Pina asked him.

The old man grit his teeth.

"Aye, we did. The same time we were attacked. His grave is over there." The old man stated, pointing to one of the tombstones. "Is there a reason that they haven't been gifted horses? He had ran here on foot. Can't spare any horses to save your citizens? My son was killed, and with him two of my grandchildren, only one remains! He has not spoken a word to me or anyone about his grief!" The old man shouted. "You noble bastards must be cheap on everything."

Bozes placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, her blonde drill hair bobbing with the motion.

"How dare you speak to the princess in such a manner! Retract your words this instant!" She shouted.

Pina sighed.

"Bozes stand down immediately." Pina said, in that instant the blonde removed her hand from her blade. "I did not know that they didn't have proper transportation. I'm sorry; I'll send a notice to my father and fix this grievous error. As for all of you, I'm going to take a hiatus from my mission, and guide you all to Italica safely." Pina stated.

The old man let out a sigh of his own.

"I apologize for my words; my heart has been struck with intense sadness. It affected my judgment. Yes, please guide everyone here to safety. I'll remain, and finish burying our dead."

"Will you not come with us? You'll be exposed to another demon attack." Pina said.

The old man chuckled.

"I suspect I won't survive the journey there. Let me explain this to my grandson, he has always listened to reason before, he'll understand that I can't make it." The old man said.

Pina clenched her reigns.

"Very well."

…

…

…

Rory looked towards the high walls of Italica, and saw several patrols atop the stone palisade. Parts of the grey stone wall were scorched black, and various bodies were piled up outside of the walls in a ring. Corpses of demons and men alike lay piled atop each other, and Rory frowned. There weren't that many demon corpses, mostly just the bodies of humans. That upset her because they had died fighting and she wasn't there! She shook her head, the blade of her axe glinting in the morning sun.

Tuka and Lelei breathed heavily behind her, staring at the walls of the city in awe. Rory couldn't help but feel put off by the woods behind her, as if something were going to leap out from behind the trees and attack to two girls she had been protecting. She knew that the green knight had already destroyed the portals to the demons dimensions in the immediate area, but they still were coming from somewhere.

"So this is Italica… it's bigger than I thought it'd be." Tuka stated.

"You think that we'll be safe here Rory?" Lelei asked, twirling her mage staff in hand.

Rory looked back to the two girls and smirked.

"I mean probably!" She shouted happily.

The two girls looked at each other and then back to Rory.

"If you say so. I have family I will go to after it's safe to leave… what about you Tuka?" Lelei asked the elf. "What will you do once it's safe to leave again?"

The elf girl looked to the ground.

"I… don't really know. I suppose I'll get to work on finding another elf village. It wouldn't feel right if I stayed in the world of humans." Tuka replied. "Maybe I'll see the green knight again along the way. I hope he's alright."

The days that Tuka spent with the man in green were terrifying, yet she oddly missed clutching to his back as they ran across the land. The elf had seen him destroy the demons with impunity, never hesitating for anything. The man in green seemed to hate them more than anything else. The instant they spotted demons, the green knight would drop her off of his back and immediately get to work dispatching the monsters.

She's seen floating red monsters with a single green eye and cavernous mouths, and large fat monsters with metal encasing their fists. Not to mention the imps that she had already previously encountered… and the dead. The corpses of the fallen that she had encountered in her travels with the green knight were terrifying. He attacked them with just as much hatred as any of the other creatures, but she couldn't help but feel horrible for them.

Sadly she and the girls were encountering more, and more of the dead than they were normal people nowadays. Their hordes must have spread out far and wide, because even foreign armies had begun appearing en masse in an attempt to clear them out. The monsters were dispatched easily enough, but there were just too many, and for every one that was slain, two more would take their place.

They seemed to follow the demons around to help attack the defenseless settlements that they came across. It was sick, and Tuka could understand why the green knight despised the demons so much. They must have hurt him in a way that was completely unforgivable.

Rory then began her trek towards the main gate of the city, the girls wordlessly following in tow. Once the trio got closer, they saw that a line of wagons were lined up at the front of the city. Several peasants were covered with soot and held their eyes low to the ground. Children screamed and cried while the adults argued with one another.

Fights broke out between men while their wives shouted at them to stop, and one wagon at a time was being waved through at the open palisade. Rory could see that a barricade consisting of tables, barrels, chairs, and just generally any wooden object was stacked atop each other facing the direction of the gate.

As Rory approached, more and more people began taking notice of her presence. Some of them kneeled, others cheered that Rory the Reaper had come to protect them from the demons. The soldiers on the opposite side of the gate eased up, and let their shoulders hang.

"Oh praise be to Emroy! I didn't think I would be saying that!" She heard a man shout within the town.

Rory smiled but said nothing, simply walking into Italica like she owned the place. Lelei and Tuka followed closely behind, both of them eliciting their own whispers. Rory took a center position in front of the barricade, and slammed the hilt of her axe against the cobbled stone of the ground beneath her.

"I am Rory the Reaper, demigod and apostle to the God Emroy. I have two weary souls that seek shelter within your walls. Take them in and I will help with the defense of your precious Italica." Rory stated.

A large man with a thick black beard approached her, and offered a hand.

"You got yerself a deal their little lady. Not that we'd ever turn ya down anyhow." He said, his baggy bloodshot eyes conveying relief.

Rory smiled and then took the hand.

"It's a deal then. Now, where are the baths? And do hurry with getting those peasants in the city immediately, wouldn't want them to become demon fodder." Rory said.

"Or bandit fodder your holiness. There's been a roving band of ruffians that've been attacking whenever they can, making sure to launch their assaults right after the demons strike." The bearded man said, his chainmail shining in the sunlight. "You'd think that in these times of strife men would learn to stick together to face this overbearin' threat. These bandits are made up of criminal scum and deserters from Alnus; cowards that couldn't stand to hold the line against the monsters any longer. They number in the thousands and we have to deal with them atop of the demons. Some days we get lucky and they both try to attack at the same time and end up killing each other. Usually the demons win those scuffles."

Rory put a finger to her chin.

"I thought the green knight already destroyed the portals around here?" Rory asked. "Are you telling me that more have already taken their place?"

"Aye, that's the case. Every day they show up at the walls to just take away the bodies of the bandits that died. I can only guess that's why they still keep showing up round' here." The bearded man said. "Word is even the capital's dealing with the same problem; they get attacked every day by roving bands of demons."

"Really? Even old Augustus's prize city is being assaulted by these things? They seem to fear nothing save for the man in green." Rory said.

He stroked his beard.

"Speaking of which, word from the sentries is that he's been seen darting between the trees around here, probably to take care of the new portals that've shown up. Let's hope that he puts them down for good." He said. "Oh, I forgot my manners your holiness, I'm Rellen. I've been keeping command of the guard here since the demons began attacking." Rellen said.

"Well it is excellent to meet you Rellen, now; me and the girls here have been traveling and fighting for days now. Could you provide us with some baths? Once we're done I'll take a position on top of the wall. If anyone approaches that isn't supposed to, I'll take care of it." Rory said.

Rellen smiled.

"Thank ye for that your holiness, you just being here is raisin' my men's spirits higher than they've been a while." He said, nodding his head. "And what's this? An elf and a mage? Can they fight?"

Rory smiled.

"They've both picked up some tricks on the way here." Rory answered.

…

…

…

With a crack of the imp's neck, that marked the last of the demons in the abandoned village. The first thing that the Doom Slayer had done was take apart the gore nest they had built here. He could have sworn that he had already cleared this place out before, but the scourge seemed to just find more and more bodies to use for their disgusting constructs. He ripped off its head for good measure, and punted it into the air like a soccer ball. It flew into the forest and landed somewhere with a thud.

The Slayer scanned his surroundings, listening for any sound that would indicate the presence of any more of the demonic scum. He heard nothing. The burnt houses were little more than scorched black wood posts and ash; this place had been destroyed long before he had arrived. The Doom Slayer got into a running position, and was about to take off in a sprint when he heard the clopping of hooves approach closely behind.

He quickly turned his hateful gaze upon the interlopers, and saw several women and a few men in plate mail staring at him slack jawed. A red headed girl at the front of the company of knights smiled, and silently whispered "finally" to herself. Most people wouldn't have heard it, but nothing escaped the Doom Slayers ears.

There was a line of horses that stretched back a long ways, almost as far as his eye could see before the trees obscured the rest.

"I am princess Pina Co Lada, and you have been requested to accompany us to meet our emperor Molt Sol Augustus. He wishes to discuss the demons with you and the best way in which to defeat them." The red head said.

The Doom Slayer said nothing in response. After a long silence between the two parties, Pina spoke up again.

"Do you accept?" She asked.

The Slayer still offered no reply, instead opting to turn right around, and sprint away at full speed. Pina gasped in shock, and he heard several more hooves begin to chase after him.

"Damn! They warned us that he'd try to run! Do your best to restrain him!" He heard Pina shout.

No human could possibly hope to bind him. No one was forcing him to meet anyone, he knew what he was doing, the Doom Slayer didn't need to meet any king, and even if he did, he couldn't tell him anything. Not that he could inform the young knights that were currently chasing him. The Slayer knew he was fast, but the horses were doing a decent job with keeping up with him. The problem for them however, is that it was notoriously difficult to guide horses through thickly wooded areas.

He zig zagged through the trees, heading deeper and deeper within the forest. He gradually began losing them, once he was certain that they had no chance, he felt something wrap around his wrist. He looked down and saw that a brown whip had latched itself onto him. The Slayer came to an abrupt stop, and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"I have him!" A young man with a brown pony tail shouted. "Please sir knight just listen to us!"

The Slayer would not have it, and grabbed the shaft of the whip with his free hand. He tugged, pulling the man off of the horse and causing him to land on his face. The horse galloped away and several more knights began surrounding them. The Slayers eyes went bloodshot. No, he wouldn't kill them, but he would beat them like he was their father! He tugged on the whip once more, ripping it out of the young man's grip. He grabbed the handle of it, and gave it a test whip against a nearby tree.

A thin line appeared in the bark, and the Slayer grinned. He heard weapons being drawn, and he ran towards the downed knight, and began whooping his ass with the whip. Again and again he cracked the whip against the young man's posterior, eliciting a cry from him with every rapid strike. A club had struck his helmet, and he could sense it was not with intent to kill, only incapacitate, sadly for these knights, nothing could hope to bring him to unconsciousness that was at their disposal.

They would need to collapse a tower on top of him to accomplish that feat. The Slayer turned his attention towards who had struck him, and was surprised to see an older man with short graying hair before him. Everyone that the Slayer had seen before was young, no older than eighteen, maybe even sixteen.

As such the Slayer would save him the embarrassment from being whipped into submission. He stepped forward and crashed his helmet into the older man's forehead, knocking him to the ground unconscious. The Slayer had to hold back on that one or he may have killed the older soldier.

"Cease this immediately!" A blonde girl with odd hair shouted at him.

She drew her sword, and he whipped her hand, causing her to drop the sword with a cry of pain. A red welt had begun to form on her hand, and she grabbed the wound. He whipped a few of the horses backsides around him, spurring them into a frenzy and sending them careening in random directions throughout the forest. The kids that dismounted their horses charged at him in an attempt to grapple him.

He smacked them all in the face with the whip, sending them to the ground with a shout of pain. He then stood over them, and began whipping their asses while they were down.

"Ow stop!" They would shout.

"Please for the love of all that is holy stop hitting me!"

"This is embarrassing stop!" A brown haired girl shouted.

The man with the brown pony tail stood up again, and the slayer whipped his face, knocking him down to the ground once more. A long red line formed on his brow, and he began whipping his thighs. He screamed with pain, and attempted to block the blows with his hands.

"Why me!?" He shouted.

"Stop this immediately green knight! There is no need for this! Please just come with us!" The red head shouted, galloping towards him with a club raised. The Slayer ducked beneath the oncoming blow, and then shot his whip forward, the weapon curling around her throat. He tugged, ripping her off the top of her horse. He ran up to her, and began whipping her ass as well, making sure to layer the whip together and pull, giving it an intimidating crack first.

Children needed discipline!

An hour passed like that, several more knights appeared after that, only to receive an ass beating from the whip as a courtesy of the Slayer. Any that attempted to get up were whipped to the ground again with ferocity. He became lost in rage, though this time, the rage was out of complete annoyance rather than raw hatred, so he didn't end up killing any of them.

The parts of their bodies that weren't covered in metal were covered with red welts and black bruises. Their cries echoed throughout the woods for miles, and none of the Rose Knights would be able to live this beating down. The Doom Slayer had enough of soldiers pursuing him in order for him to meet their king. He was keeping the whip, the next time anyone showed up and bugged him to meet their monarch and didn't leave him alone, he would whip them too.

He would Whip and Tear.

Until it is done.


	8. Chapter 8

Pina attempted to open her eyes, which were somewhat swollen shut. Her mind was a blank, and she dare not move, else he strike her again. She merely listened, to hear if there were any more cries of pain or the crack of a whip. She heard nothing save for birdsong, and she could see dark clouds forming overhead through her swollen eyes. Once she was certain that she heard nothing resembling the crack of a whip or armored boots stomping around, she slowly turned her head.

All of her companions were in a similar state to her, laying face down, on their sides, or staring up at the sky. They all remained completely still. She saw nothing of the knight in green, and turned her head the other direction, he was not their either. Slowly, with a groan of effort, she sat up, and looked all around her. She saw no signs of him anywhere.

She let out a sigh of relief, the air fogging up in front of her. She slowly stood up, and touched her face.

Her right eye was almost completely swollen shut, and he lip was almost just as swollen. Her left eye wasn't in that bad of a state, but it still hurt. Her rear end, legs, back, and pretty much every part of her body was sore, she was most definitely going to bruise; as were her rose knights

"Iph okay phe greeph knigph is gone." Pina said, her swollen lip slurring her words.

With a groan of pain, other knights began to rise into sitting positions, some of them were in a much worse state than she was. How long had she been unconscious?

"My liph hurphs…" One of them complained. "Thiph phucks…"

"I can't phee anyphing." Another one announced. "I can't feel my aph."

Pina took a deep breath.

"We haph to find him, I can't go back to phapher empty handed and looking like thiph!" She shouted.

Another knight shook his swollen head.

"No phucking way, I phay leaph him alone."

"Where am I?" Another groaned after regaining consciousness.

Pina clenched her bruised fists.

"I am the leader!" She shouted. "I don't care phat you phay, we haph to find him!"

Every single Rose Knight that was still conscious let out a collective groan.

…

…

…

With the beating that the Slayer laid down on those knights, no one should be coming after him. At least he hoped so. He ripped the spine out of an imp, and kicked the corps away from him, causing it to collide with a nearby tree. It twitched as blood pooled around it, soaking the already wet earth. He could have sworn that he already passed through here to eliminate the scum, why were they back already?

He shook his head, it didn't matter, he just had to kill them all. He stomped on the little imp's skull, crushing it into paste just to make sure that it stayed dead, and ran in another random direction. He continued on for a mile and came across a lone Baron of Hell. The slayer quickly took the new whip he acquired, and struck out the monsters right eye with a gush of blood. He pulled back on the handle to the whip, and then shot forwards into the demons left eye, blinding it completely.

The scum covered it's now bloody face with its hands and let out a roar of pain. It began swinging around itself wildly, breaking apart trees and sending shattered bits of wood flying everywhere. The slayer put the whip away, and charged forwards with fury, his right fist raised.

He ducked under a swing, and punched the demon's left knee so hard that its shaggy leg bent backwards with a crunch. The scum fell to the earth with another scream, and the slayer grabbed its right arm with both of his own. The Slayer tugged hard, and ripped the arm clean from its socket with an explosion of blood and the sound of tearing flesh.

The Slayer through the arm aside, and then punched the demons

 **Fucking**

Head off, sending it rolling throughout the forest, a group of three imps went to inspect the dismembered head, and then looked up from it, seeing the Doom Slayer charging towards them. The three imps then all ran in the completely opposite direction from the mighty slayer. He reached the heads position, then reared his right leg back, bringing it forwards into a violent kick to the decapitated head of the demon he just slew.

The head flew towards the running creatures, and struck the furthest one in the back, the baron's horns impaling themselves into its disgusting flesh. Blood spattered against its compatriots, who began to run faster. The slayer pursued, letting out a silent scream of rage. He was gaining on them quickly, and soon tackled another vermin to the ground, quickly snapping its neck and running after the next sack of shit fleeing from him.

As he was chasing it however, he heard a scream; a human one, from his right.

[Source of sound five hundred feet east] Vega stated.

The slayer paused for three seconds exactly, looking from the imp fleeing to the feminine cry of pain to the east. He clenched his fists, glaring once more at the back of the imp, before making way to the source of the scream.

He put boot to dirt, clearing ground quickly with every step until he reached the source of the scream. A young woman lay next to the corpse of a decapitated old man. Five men were searching through the corpse, while two others were restraining the woman. Black hair reached down to her hips, and she wore a simple raggedy brown travelling dress.

The Slayer clenched his fists as his feet dug further into the dirt with every step. Soon the heavy footfalls did not go unnoticed by the bandits, who turned their attention to him. They all went wide eyed, and dropped their weapons, several attempting to flee. The slayer drove his fist through the skull of one of the men restraining the woman, splattering her face with gore. The other man let go, and ran away with his other compatriots.

The slayer would allow no escape, and darted forwards. He punched the closest coward in the back, shattering his spine and causing him to collapse into the wet mud. Still alive, the Doom Slayer quickly ran over his body, stomping his skull into paste that mixed in with the wet earth beneath him. He sighted a large rock near his right foot during his sprint, and quickly scooped it up. He reared back his hand, and threw it at the skull of the man closest to him, the rock caving in the bandit's brain and causing his eyes to pop out of his skull.

That one fell to the ground dead, and the Slayer continued his charge until he reached his next victim. The slayer simply kicked his legs out from beneath the bandit with a swift strike. Literally. His kick struck with such a force that it knocked both of the thief's legs from the knee down apart. Bloody screams of pain echoed throughout the forest as the Slayer left him there to bleed out.

He took his whip, and lashed out with it, the weapon wrapping around the next man's throat. His scream of terror was cut off when the slayer yanked the whip back towards himself with enough force to shatter his neck. The Slayer retracted the whip, and ran back towards the girl, stopping only to punch the in the skull of the now legless bandit.

He got back rather quickly as he did not need to go far, and saw that she was simply glaring at the corpse of the old man. Not what the Slayer was expecting. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that she wore black iron shackles on her wrists and ankles. Upon noticing the Slayer once more, she froze wide-eyed.

The Slayer slowly approached the girl, who did nothing to stop his advance. He crouched down to her level, and gripped the shackles, the woman flinching at the contact. The Slayer broke the shackles around her wrists with ease, and repeated the same with the ones around her ankles.

She rubbed her bruised wrists, and The Slayer stood up once more.

"You would… free a slave?" She asked him.

The Slayer did not respond. However… she was a slave? Was that something that was common among these lands? Or was that an underground practice?

"You must not speak much I suppose…" She said in a dull monotone. "This one is named Redei. Thank you for freeing me. Others like me were being sold just outside of the capital. I will attempt to free them before they suffer the same fate as I."

If slaves were being sold outside of this lands capital, then it must have been a common practice. How abhorrent. The Slayer stared at the woman for a moment longer before she cocked her head at him.

"You do not to continue protecting this one. The shackles stopped me from using my magic, but now that they are broken, I can use it to hide. You may do as you wish, I need no protection-"

Upon hearing those words, the Slayer darted off towards where he last saw the imp, paying no more mind to the girl he had just saved. He was glad to not have to babysit once more.

"I will make you known to my people, Metal Savior." She murmured.

Those words went unheard by The Slayer as he continued after the imp he left behind. After half an hour, he found the thing, and promptly disemboweled it, tossing the corpse aside like trash. Demon filth had become sparser in this area as The Slayer had been cleansing these woods. He had to cease their spread elsewhere.

…

…

…

A black metal plated figure stood with his arms crossed, staring down at the desiccated corpse of the giant dragon his demon army had slain. The work he wanted done on it was coming along smoothly. The human soldiers that attempted to storm the valley had been driven back with ease by his own might alone, with their corpses being added to his personal project below.

This black figure knew that _he_ was in this land as well. His hatred of the Doom Slayer was greater than that of any demon or man. Unlike demons however, he held no fear of him. Only hatred. Black clouds encircled a giant orange orb of energy overhead, blotting out the sun for miles all around. Soon it would be ready, and even his hated foe would not be able to stop what was coming. This world would pay for his betrayal, and the black figure could not care less.

His vengeance took priority over a world of strangers.

His project would need more… volunteers.

…

…

…

The Slayers spine tingled, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Something foul was afoot. Two more days passed since he freed the slave girl, and in that time he had left the forest, who's demon population was mostly decimated. He had since moved to wide open grassy plains, which were infested with the living dead.

Their hordes spread out farther than the eye could see, and several demons accompanied them as well. The Doom Slayer took the time to massacre every single one he found, this process took four days of slaughter to mostly complete. Human armies would rush in and assist him constantly and vice versa. However, as soon as the last foe of any battle dropped, he would leave, ignoring the heaps of praise and questions of the soldiers he left behind.

Little did he know that his own legend was growing rampant among the common folk, who soon began to idolize him as a savior. Many thought he was the avatar of an unknown god, come down to murder the enemies of man. However, that was not the case, as he was simply a pissed off man in a metal suit that punched demons

 _ **Fucking**_

Heads off. While the Doom Slayer was on his rampage in the plains, the nearby city of Italica was not faring well.

Rory had certainly been a help, however, caravans dared not travel out from their homes to deliver goods, and the farmers that grew the cities food were either dead or had taken refuge from the demons within. The army of bandits that had been harassing the town had been torn apart by the horde over time, leaving just the scourge to deal with. What seemed like the final battle for Italica loomed over the horizon as the demons gathered their forces.

The large palisade had long since been melted into slag by blasts of energy, the only thing in the way of the creatures now was a wall of force generated by the blue haired mage Lelei, one of the tricks she had picked up on from facing the demonic blasts of energy aimed at her. It required constant concentration, but the young mage was able to keep the wall of force up for twelve hours at a time before she had to rest.

The demons blasts could not melt through the barrier, but it could melt through the walls surrounding it. The monsters seemed to figure that out eventually, and were aiming at key points on all sides of the fortress city. Soon those walls would give out, and Lelei couldn't make multiple walls at once. Tonight's attack would be the last one.

If the defenders could hold them back long enough, the women and children could be hidden beneath the city. A hastily excavated cave was created in case of such an event, with men still working in it to create a tunnel out of the city. Rubble would be collapsed over the entrance should the defenders get slaughtered.

Lelei, Tuka, and Rory the Reaper were all a part of this defense. The three of them were on three sides of the city atop the walls, with Tuka and Lelei being surrounded by a phalanx of men. Out of the three of them, Lelei was a key part of the evacuation plan, as she could generate a wall of force that could last long enough for the rubble to collapse over their entrance.

However, she was set atop a wall to generate a much smaller wall of force around the archers, protecting them from energy blasts as they fired arrows. Objects couldn't enter through the opposing end of the barrier, but projectiles could pass through the opposite end with no trouble.

Rory herself was only atop her wall to scout out the enemies forces. Once they drew close enough to the wall, she would jump down to engage the enemy in combat. Holding them off long enough for the evacuation to be completed.

Tuka on the other hand, was to aid the archers atop her own wall, seeing how she was a master archer in her own right. Her arrows could easily pick apart the larger demons that drew to close. Her job was to do exactly that, pick out the big ones and shoot them down.

Trebuchets were positioned to launch large bits of stone over the wall and into the field, hopefully crushing a fair amount of the scourge beneath. Rory was confident that she could hold her position, but she was worried about the girls. While they were strong in their own right, they were not powerful enough to take on an army of monsters on their own.

She gripped the hilt of the axe as she looked onto the soon to be battlefield below, sighting the orange glow of demonic eyes in the forest beyond. Glaring at Italica, at her. A single large figure made way out of the forest, towards the gate of the city, the men locking their shields together in response. It was hard to make out details of the target since it was still far off, however, it did look humanoid. As it drew closer, Rory could further make out the details of the target. It was a man the same size of the green knight, wearing thick black plate mail with a barreled helm.

White eyes shone behind the visor of the helmet, and glowed with intensity. Heavy footsteps continued their way towards the palisade before Rory raised her hand to the man. Was it a new kind of demon? A normal man would not have simply strolled past the army of darkness behind him. He stopped slowly, looking up to the girl. He pointed to her.

"Surrender your city to us. You will all die quickly. If you do not submit, I can't guarantee a painless death." The man said, his voice booming and gravelly. "I am Lord Ankoriss."

Now that he was closer… he could practically feel souls radiating off of him, trying to desperately escape. Rory froze for a moment until she realized that this couldn't be an apostle, no god would allow their follower to do such a thing. She could feel their pain, their screams calling out to her. Rory felt cold, unnaturally so.

This thing was evil…

"I can't let you do that dear." Rory exclaimed with a smirk. The smile was to illustrate that she indeed felt no fear for the man below, however, that couldn't be further from the truth. "Now, do I have to come down there and kick you off of this land?"

The man said nothing in response, simply motioning her downward with a wave of his hand. Rory took a deep breath, and leapt to the field below, swinging her axe about with panache.

"You don't know what you have gotten into sweetie, I am an apostle of the God of Death Emroy, and you cannot win this fight." She told him, eliciting a dark laugh from the man before her.

"You do not know-"He started, before darting forward at a speed that no human eye could hope to track. Rory felt a massive armored gauntlet wrap around her throat, heaving her into the air. "That your gods are all dead!" He announced, slamming Rory's skull into the ground with a force that formed a small crater beneath her.

The pain was intense, but not enough to kill her. His hand let go, and Rory shook her head. Slowly standing up from her prone position. The dizziness did not wane however, and the black figure crossed his arms.

"Weak." He told her. "The other apostles were weaker still."

Her eyes widened.

"Impossible!" She shouted, slashing at him with her axe.

The blade connected, launching the plated man twenty feet away from her but not puncturing the armor. He landed on his back, and stood up instantly. He dusted himself off, and seemingly teleported up to her, striking her on what felt like all sides. Blood flew from her mouth as her organs were liquefied beneath the force of his blows.

To the outside observer, it appeared that the black plated figure was shifting out of sight from one spot to another after every strike, hitting every area of her body at high speeds. The morale of the troops at the gate waned, and one man even ran, breaking formation and heading towards the center of the city. The rest still stood their ground, though with shaking legs.

Once the blows stopped, Rory collapsed to the ground in a heap; barely breathing. One swollen blurry red eye met the glowing white ones of the figure before her. He crossed his arms again. Rory vision blurred and darkened further, and soon, she began to lose consciousness, falling into the depths of her mind. She only hoped that the girls could escape…

Ankoriss glared towards the troops still holding their ground. They were chattering amongst themselves fearfully. Ankoriss looked to the sky, and snapped his fingers. Several cacodemons floated down directly over the city, each one bearing dozens of demonic troops. They fired orange beams onto the city below, turning its troops into little more than slag.

"You will all be a part of me, fleeing will get you nowhere." Ankoriss growled out, clenching his fists.

Several soldiers glanced behind them, seeing the destruction raining down on their once proud city. Several broke rank and fled into the field or back into the city, ignoring the orders from their superior. Ankoriss cracked his neck, and shifted to each and every single one of the men trying to flee, driving his fist into their spines and ripping them out, skull still attached. The act was finished in little time, and soon, Ankoriss held a bouquit of spines with flower heads of skulls.

He squeezed his hands together, pressing the individual gore covered spines together. He twirled his right hands set over his head, and the skulls that were flailing about clockwise above him soon became alight with fire, illuminating the darkness with fiery skulls.

He threw the set in his left hand high in the air above him, and the spines straightened themselves out to a point. Those spines then launched themselves towards the remaining defenders, impaling them with an explosion of blood. Ankoriss then tossed the fiery skulls he was still holding at the wall, and upon shattering upon the stone, resulted in a booming explosion that utterly destroyed the defenses.

The giant hunks of stone flew into the air, landing on buildings, people, and demons alike, crushing them flat beneath the individual stones weight. Ankoriss looked back down to Rory once more, and aligned all of his fingers together, kneeling down to her broken body.

Apostles couldn't be killed… technically. He had found that out the hard way, but their strength could be taken, and the apostle would be excised from reality as a result. He plunged his fist through Rory's rib cage; a sickening crunch of bone could be heard with the squelch of warm blood on his metal gauntlets. He gripped the apostle's heart, and ripped it out. Ankoriss looked at the tiny organ. It looked like a normal heart in every regard, save for its black color.

The metal plates around his mouth retracted, revealing sharp white fangs as he raised the heart up to his mouth, biting into it with the same ferocity as a piranha. Once the whole heart had been consumed, Ankoriss paused, before letting out a terrifyingly loud scream of pain.

At his feet… Rory's body had begun to turn translucent, until it eventually disappeared.

Ankoriss's cackling could be heard by all for miles.

…

…

…

After the giant eyeball monsters appeared out of the sky, and Rory was pummeled into jelly, Lelei figured that the plan had failed. She dreaded the thought of leaving Rory behind, but before the defenses were set up, the apostle had insisted that she stick with the plan of helping the civilians escape. She darted through the streets, generating a small wall of force over herself to shield her from the blasts coming from overhead.

She soon met up with Tuka, the blonde elf dodging the many bolts of death until she made way under Lelei's barrier. The two girls said nothing as they entered the building that would lead underground, several men following after the two of them. The group of them pushed a large bookcase onto the ground, revealing a recently carved out tunnel behind it, supported by wooden beams and lit with a torch.

They were moving so fast it was hard to make out details, time was of the essence.

It was under the largest building in Italica, yet the cave system itself was small. The denizens were all cramped together, holding onto their children and attempting to comfort them. The tunnel that promised salvation lay on the opposite end of the cavern. Hopefully it will have been completed by time the tunnel collapsed.

After a minute of running, a loud explosion could be heard, causing Lelei to lose her footing along with everyone else in the tunnel.

"What was that?" A man asked no one in particular.

His question went unanswered as the group wordlessly stood up, and continued down the tunnel, albeit slightly faster now. Soon after the explosion, the sound of mad cackling could be heard, as if it were right in Lelei's ears.

"No no no!" Another man exclaimed, placing his hands over his ears as he continued on.

The several soldiers followed behind them, and horrifying screams of terror echoed down the tunnel from the back of their group. The demons were hot on their trail. Lelei glanced back down the dark tunnel, the previously lit torches having gone out with the screaming of the men behind them. She put the wall of force up behind her, with Tuka aiming her bow down towards the blackness of the tunnel.

All the soldiers that were behind them had gone quiet, and nothing could be seen beyond the barrier. The two girls slowly backed away, the citizens in the cavern had long since fled into the exit tunnel behind them, their screaming still audible.

Out of the darkness of the tunnel, a large black figure emerged. It was Ankoriss, his white eyes being the only source of light opposite of the barrier. A massive armored fist crashed against the wall of force, shattering it like glass and causing it to disappear. The girls flew back further into the cavern, and scrambled to stand up.

Their ears rang and their vision was foggy. Heavy footsteps approached them, and Lelei felt an armored gauntlet around her throat, lifting her from the ground.

" _ **An Interesting… power!"**_ He shouted, his voice layering over itself.

Tuka fired her bow as soon as she got her hands on the bowstring. The green arrow struck the helmet, but bounced off as if it were a pebble. Ankoriss paid the elf no mind, and to Tuka's horror…

Ankoriss drove his fist into Lelei's chest, ripping her heart out with an explosion of blood. Lelei let out a short scream of terror and pain before her hands went limp at her side. Her once vibrant blue eyes had completely gone dark.

Tuka's eyes widened, and tears trailed down her cheeks as Ankoriss plunged white fangs into Lelei's heart. The elf clenched her teeth with rage, and grabbed the end of her bow with two hands, sprinting up to Ankoriss.

She swung her bow with reckless abandon, but gasped when it simply bounced off of a newly generated barrier in front of Ankoriss. Once the monster was finished slurping down the young mages heart, he tossed her aside like she was nothing more than pointless trash. Metal plates covered his disgusting teeth once again as he glared at Tuka.

" **Weak."** He said, laughing. **"So weak!"**

He quickly flicked her forehead, sending her flying back into the darkness of the cave. She collided with the stone and felt several ribs crack. She slid to the ground in a daze, and felt something wet trickle down her forehead. She coughed, and looked back up to see Ankoriss stomping down the tunnel, towards where the people had fled.

The plan had failed.

"I'll kill you!" She shouted. "I'll kill you bastard!"

Ankoriss paused for only a second, before he continued on. Tuka coughed again, and looked over to the body of poor, sweet Lelei. She crawled over to her, and cradled her lifeless body in her arms, sobbing.

…

…

…

The Doom Slayer was ripping an imp in half when he heard a man cackling right in his ear. He quickly turned, trying to find the interloper.

No one was there.

However, that was not the most unsettling part of the evil laugh…

The voice.

It was familiar to him.


End file.
